You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone
by WarriorOfTheLight
Summary: Rewritten. There is a life-threatening accident after Regionals and it might be too late to undo mistakes... I hope that you enjoy and please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Beca looked around at the other Bellas. None of them would meet her eyes. She knew that what she had done was wrong, but she did it with the Bellas' interests at heart. Could none of them see that? Beca's dark blue eyes moved to Chloe. The redhead was never a subtle girl and her eyes moved pointedly upwards to avoid Beca's. Beca and Chloe had been best-friends for a while now and Beca had let Chloe see behind the walls that she had spent years building. She had even allowed herself to think that maybe the redhead liked her more than friends like each other. She had never seen Chloe act the way she did with Beca with Aubrey. But here, not seeing those bright blue orbs meet hers, Beca knew that all along there had been nothing between them. Had Chloe only befriended her to join the Bellas? These thoughts ran through her head as she felt her heart break. These girls had lowered her walls only to deliver a striking blow.

Beca vaguely heard the words "if this is what I get for trying" come from her mouth before she spun on her heel and left as quickly as possible.

She heard Benji yell her name from behind her but she was so close to tears that she increased her pace until she had left the building and Benji behind. She saw the lights of an approaching cab and hailed it down, not wanting to share the minibus back to Barden with the others. She pulled open the door and slid in, not bothering with a seatbelt, looking at the driver and saying 'Barden University, Baker Hall'.

The cab driver nodded and saw that it was best not to speak to the girl in the back. He could see the hurt written all over her face and hoped that if he played the radio just that bit louder that she wouldn't be as sad. His eyes darted to the rear view mirror and saw the girl visibly relax at the music. For that much he was glad. He turned the cab off the main road and continued on to Barden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe had never felt as awful as when she couldn't meet Beca's eyes. She had actually quite liked Beca's addition to their set. It had worked really well, but she didn't have the courage to meet Beca's eyes and read the help that they would have sought there. She also couldn't stand to see the heartbreak that was written on Beca's face. But she had heard it when Beca spoke, her voice full of emotion.

When Beca had stormed out, Chloe had turned to Aubrey to see the blonde with a pained look in her eyes. Chloe was the only one who knew that Aubrey didn't hate the small brunette. In fact, all of her quips amused the blonde greatly and seeing Beca that upset had made Aubrey gut twist. Not in the way that signalled that she was about to vomit, but in the way where she knew that she had done something awful. She thought that that was worse. But, she was her father's daughter and her pride did not allow her to relent on her decision. That was just an inner battle that she could only face alone.

Chloe saw Benji enter after having chased Beca. She approached him.

"Hey Benji, did you manage to catch Beca?" Benji looked up and wasn't ignorant to the hope that filled Chloe's voice.

His face fell, "no. I'm sorry. She hailed a cab straight away and I couldn't catch her." He looked apologetically at Chloe before excusing himself to continue helping backstage at the regionals.

Chloe sighed and followed the rest of the Bellas to wait for the results. They all knew that when against the Treblemakers and the Footnotes that they didn't stand a chance. As the Treblemakers finished their set and the results were announced, the Bellas turned and left having placed third in the competition.

They were silent as they climbed into the bus. There was nothing to say anymore. They had lost. They were out of the competition. They were all thinking the same thing. Beca had tried to help them. They had abandoned her. They knew that if Aubrey had loosened the reins a little and let Beca get involved then they wouldn't be out of the competition.

Chloe was already planning on going straight to Beca's dorm and apologising the minute that they got back to Barden. Her hear ached with the thought that the small brunette would be angry at her. Even though she knew that she deserved it. The redhead looked around the bus and saw the same thoughtful look on most of the Bellas' faces. It appeared that she wouldn't be the only one seeing Beca that night.

The silence gave Chloe some time to think about the small DJ. She didn't understand her feelings towards the other girl. She had always been open with her sexuality, having no preferences and believing that love came in any form. Sure she fooled around with guys but that was just an urges thing. The small alt-girl never failed to amaze the redhead and she wasn't ignorant to how her heartbeat would speed up whenever she caught Beca's stormy blue eyes, or how she would break out into a hot flush when she caught one of Beca's sidelong glances directed at her. Right from the activities fair she had been drawn to the younger girl and seeing her in the shower singing her ladyjam just made her want her more. Chloe wondered if it was just an urges thing that she had with Beca. She wanted to believe it was but the feeling in her chest after having watched Beca walk away made it clear. She was falling for the brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to thank everybody that has supported my decision to rewrite this story. I hope that it is better than before. Please review as I really like knowing what you think of my stories and your opinions mean a lot to me. Anyways, here's the next instalment…**

The taxi slowed by the cross roads. Beca idly stared out of the window to her left. After everything, she was tired. Not just physically, but mentally. She was tired of trying. Just when she had started to reconsider moving straight to LA she was brought back to reality and realised that she had to go. There was nothing for her here.

The lights changed to green and the cab slowly began again. Beca watched as the truck that had been approaching from the left never slowed down. Beca's mind was slow to react when she realised what was happening. She never got time to even warn the cab driver.

The truck smashed into the left side of the taxi. Beca's side. She could smell the engine fumes from the truck as she felt the car crumple against her body. The car door folded around her left leg and arm, crushing them. Beca would have cried out in pain but her chest contracted painfully as too much pressure was placed on her torso and she felt the sickening crunch of her ribs breaking. The car window shattered and exploded into the car. Beca felt the shards cut her face and body through her Bella's uniform.

As the truck hit the taxi, the car crumpled around it before spinning off to the left. The cab flipped several times. Beca, in her fury, hadn't put on her seatbelt and was thrown around the inside of the cab, smashing her head the window opposite. Instantly she blacked out, unaware of the cab flipping into the ditch in the side of the road and landing on its roof with her sprawled there, bleeding and broken. The wheels of the cab were still spinning as the truck skidded to stop, finally coming to a standstill in the middle of the road.

/

The Bellas were approaching the crossroads when they saw the remnants of a car accident. A yellow cab bumper and glass were strewn across the road. To the right, there was a truck stopped askew.

Fat Amy slowed the bus to a stop. Aubrey got out and walked over to the truck with Chloe. They found the driver's door open and no sign of the driver.

"Hit and run?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey had a bad feeling inside. Where was the other car? She shook her head in confusion at the redhead.

"There's a car here!" Stacey yelled. They looked back and saw the leggy brunette pointing into a ditch. Chloe, being the med-student walked in front. When the two captains got to the scene, they could see the damage.

The cab was on its roof, the wheels still turning. The windows were smashed and the left side of the cab was crumpled. Aubrey had her phone out in a second. She rang 911 whilst Chloe, Amy and Cynthia-Rose cautiously entered the ditch. The approached the driver's side and looked in. he had been strapped in and was upside-down. His eyes were wide open and his breathing was coming out in short bursts.

"The emergency teams will be here in five minutes" Aubrey said, approaching them.

Chloe knocked gently on the window to alert the man of her presence. His eyes flew to her. She saw as relief flooded his features.

"There's a girl in the back!" he yelled. Other than the shock, he had managed to escape the worst of the impact.

Chloe and Aubrey moved to the back doors of the cab. The window was broken and the two captains looked in and saw a small figure lying there.

"What do we do?" Aubrey asked. She wasn't studying medicine like Chloe, preferring to read law instead.

"I'm not sure." Chloe answered honestly. "If we mover her, then we might be causing her more damage, but we need to know whether or not she is alive or not."

"Bring her out, but slowly." Cynthia-Rose decided.

The girls nodded and Aubrey, being the tallest, slowly brought the girl out from the car. She was still face down so Aubrey gently turned her over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews. Hope you all enjoy the next instalment. Let me know in the reviews ****J**

Aubrey stopped turning the girl over. She knew who it was. Beca lay in her arms, broken. Aubrey had frozen, unsure of what to do next. She wanted to tell the other Bellas to leave but she knew that that would only rouse suspicion more. But she didn't want anyone to see the small brunette like this.

Aubrey's hesitation didn't go unnoticed. Chloe looked at her friend in confusion. Why had she stopped moving? Chloe looked closer and saw that Aubrey had paled considerably, her breathing had quickened and her eyes were darting around so quickly that Chloe knew the blonde girl was facing some inner turmoil. Chloe tentatively placed a hand on Aubrey's shoulder, forcing the other girl from her thoughts. "Bree?"

Aubrey met Chloe's concerned blue eyes. She knew the effect that this would have on the redhead. On all the girls really. Aubrey took a deep breath and continued to turn Beca the entire way round, never taking her eyes off Chloe. She watched as Chloe's eyes widened when she saw who was in her arms. For one moment, Aubrey feared that Chloe was going to faint. She couldn't deal with that too.

Chloe couldn't move. Her brain couldn't register what her eyes were seeing. That girl looked like Beca. That was strange. Why was Aubrey looking at her like that? Like she was expecting her to break at any moment?

"Chlo," Aubrey's voice sounded distant "Chloe. It's Beca."

Chloe shook her head. "No. Beca went back to Barden. She's there now!" Chloe started to panic. She refused to believe that this was the girl that she had been singing with a few hours ago.

Chloe let out an anguished cry and fell to her knees on Beca's other side. She lifted her shaking hands to Beca's throat, almost too scared to try to find a pulse. He hand hovered an inch away from Beca's throat before Aubrey leant across and grabbed her other hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Chloe pressed her fingers down on Beca's pulse point and waited.

Her stomach turned when she felt nothing. Her breath hitched and her eyes glassed over with tears. She felt nothing beneath her fingertips. No small flutter of a pulse, nothing.

Aubrey watched as Chloe's resolve finally crumbled when she felt for the pulse. Shock ran through the blonde's body. The small alt-girl in her arms was dead. And it was her fault. If only she had loosened the reins a bit. Even if had just been for one rehearsal. It seemed so easy in hindsight. Why hadn't she done it then?

Aubrey transferred the body into Chloe's trembling arms before standing and walking back up and out of the ditch. She ignored the questioning looks from the other Bellas and walked a bit away. She was shaking. Her eyes stung with tears. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer. She leant over to the side of the road and vomited; not her usual projectile vomiting, but shock had turned her insides. She was surprised when she felt a comforting hand on her back. She turned and saw Stacie behind her smiling weakly.

Chloe clutched Beca's body to her. It wasn't fair! Beca didn't deserve to die. The small brunette had so much to offer the world. She was going to be big. Be a star.

"Beca! Please don't die. Please! Don't leave me!" she cry-whispered into the brunette's neck. She was only faintly aware of the sirens.

The paramedics came over to her and tried to take Beca from her. She cried out and began to fight when somebody dragged her back away from the scene. She turned and saw Aubrey speaking to her. But she couldn't hear her.

Chloe looked all around her. The Bellas watched from the top of the ditch, obviously disturbed by the situation in front of them. Chloe turned back to the paramedics who had surrounded Beca. She could see that they had brought out the defibrillator and had cut open Beca's uniform for access to her chest.

Chloe couldn't watch this but she couldn't turn away either. Sensing her best friends panic, Aubrey turned Chloe around and hugged her. She felt Chloe flinch every time the paramedics shouted 'Clear!' and the sound of electricity running round Beca's body followed. Aubrey kept her eyes shut tightly as she held Chloe. She didn't want to watch this either.

There quickly came a steady pattern of 'Clear!' and then the electricity. However, when that stopped, a deathly silence followed. Aubrey opened her eyes and looked over to the paramedics. Chloe, too, turned to them, hoping for the best.

Her hopes were crushed in an instant as she watched one of the paramedics sit back on his heels and rub his hands over his face. He looked at his watch to call the time of death.

He stopped. He frowned and leant forward, placing his fingers to Beca's pulse point. His reaction was immediate. He called for equipment.

Chloe's knees nearly gave way with relief. Beca was alive.

For now, at least.

**Who thought that I killed Beca yet? Don't forget to review ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

The paramedics wouldn't allow anybody in the ambulance with them and Beca due to the severity of Beca's condition. One paramedic stayed behind to talk with the Bellas who stood in shock of what had just happened.

Chloe still stood in Aubrey's arms, completely unsure of how to feel. She was elated that Beca was still alive, but she wasn't ignorant to how bad a shape Beca was in. Both captains looked up at the same time when the paramedic approached them.

"Am I correct in thinking that you all know Miss Mitchell?" seeing the girls' nods, he continued. "As you might be aware, Miss Mitchell is in a bad way. From what we could gather, she took the majority of the impact of the truck. If I'm honest, it's a miracle that she is even alive now. We are rushing her straight to hospital as we speak, but I hate to tell you not to be hopeful. It is not too uncommon when a patient can be resuscitated at the scene only to pass away later on." Upon seeing the distress that now covered the girls' faces, the paramedic realised his bluntness. "I'm sorry. That came out too blunt. I just want you to understand the severity of the situation." He gave the girls a sad smile and turned and walked away.

The girls watched the paramedic leave. Their hope at seeing Beca alive had been quashed. None of them knew what to do. Even Amy was quiet. Aubrey realised that they needed guidance and that Chloe was in no position to help. She turned to the Bellas.

"Right! Back in the bus. Amy take us back to Barden." Almost immediately, she was met with resistance. She had expected this and held her hands up for quiet. When the Bellas settled down, she continued. "When we get back to Barden, change and pack an overnight bag each. I don't know about you but I'm spending tonight at the hospital."

The blonde's words seemed to relax and inspire the Bellas. They all moved to get back onto the bus when Chloe caught Aubrey's arm. The blonde turned to look at her best-friend.

Chloe couldn't believe that Aubrey was going so far for Beca. She could see in the blonde's eyes how distressed she actually was behind her calm façade. Fresh tears sprang to the redhead's eyes as she grasped Aubrey into a tight hug. "Bree, you are the best-friend that anybody could ever ask for." She pulled away and looked the blonde in the eye. "It wasn't your fault." Those four words brought Aubrey's steely resolve down as tears sprang to her eyes.

Aubrey had known Chloe long enough to know when she liked someone and Chloe's toner for Beca had been present since the activities fair. Therefore, when Chloe spoke those words that had been the centre of the blonde's thoughts, it was like a dam had broken and Aubrey's emotions exploded through. She broke down into body-wracking sobs in the redhead's arms.

Aubrey still felt awful about never having been nicer to the small brunette. Holding her limp body in her arms had been the most horrible thing the blonde had ever done. It would have been one thing to hold some stranger's corpse but to hold the body of someone you knew and secretly liked had broken her slightly. She prayed that Beca would be alright so that she could make amends.

Chloe held Aubrey as she cried. The redhead had never seen the blonde so upset. Not even after the puke-gate. It showed Chloe just how upset Aubrey was and how she had taken it upon herself to be strong one for everybody else. That was Aubrey. Always making the hard decisions.

Once Aubrey had composed herself once more, the two captains got back onto the bus and Fat Amy began the arduously long, silent journey back to Barden.

**Ok, I know it's short. I needed a bit of a filler chapter rather than jumping straight to what will happen next. As you can see, I'm really interested in human emotions and how we deal with certain situations. I will probably look into this more as the story moves on (and I'm not saying how :-P). Anyway, the feedback I'm getting is amazing and I want to thank everybody for taking the time to read my story and then a very special thanks to those who review. I read each review with great interest and I like to see what you think about it, so of course, I welcome criticism (as long as it's not too harsh). Also, I'm in half a mind to write a series of one-shots, so feel free to PM me any prompts. Finally, I can't believe how inspired I have been lately, writing everyday and updating as much as I can. I think it might have something to do with you all. Anyway, sorry about this drabble. **

**Don't forget to review**

**-WarriorOfTheLight**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next part. I've been listening to a lot of sad music whilst I write this and I think it comes through. I'm sorry it couldn't be happier. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Thanks - WarriorOfTheLight**

They had agreed to meet back at the bus in one hour. They knew it wouldn't take that long but they thought better safe than sorry. In fact, it only took the girls about twenty minutes before they were all back at the bus again.

They had all gone for the same look. None of them cared about how they looked. They had wiped off the makeup that they had worn for their set. That seemed like such a long time ago now. They were dressed in jeans and tracksuit bottoms. Dressing for comfort as Fat Amy would say, but nobody was in the mood for jokes.

Once again, the girls piled silently onto the bus. Chloe sat nearest the doors. She wanted to be the first to get off the vehicle and into the hospital to see Beca. Cynthia Rose had volunteered to drive to hospital as Amy had driven to the competition and back. Aubrey would have sat next to Chloe but she knew that she needed some space. She did what any best-friend would do; she would just be there for her.

Chloe didn't even know what to think. What if by the time they got to the hospital Beca was dead? She knew that that was an unspoken thought that all the girls shared. The redhead put her headphones in and started listening to music. She hoped that it would distract her from her dark thoughts. She hated thinking negatively. She always had believed that love is louder but she couldn't help the doubt that was slowly trickling into her thoughts. The music did little to help. It only reminded her more of the short brunette DJ and when _Party in the USA_ came on shuffle, Chloe nearly threw her iPod off the bus. It seemed as if the world was against her. Against Beca.

The journey had taken less time than the girls had thought. Chloe found that she was hesitant to get off the bus. She wasn't ready for any bad news. She stood by the open doors of the bus, unmoving until Aubrey gave her the gentle push that she needed.

The walk into the hospital was silent too. There was a tension in the air as the girls wondered if Beca was still alive or not. The hospital was cool and smelt of sterility and sickness. Chloe knew the smell well, being a med-student meant that she was often in hospitals, looking at different cases, more often in her last year. She knew that after this year at Barden she would go to a finishing med-school. But, today, the smell of the hospital turned her stomach. All she could think about was death now.

Aubrey walked up to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up at the group of girls and smiled in welcome. Her smile faltered when she saw just how tired and distressed these girls were.

Aubrey forced a smile onto her face. "Hi. About an hour and a half ago, a friend of ours was in a car accident and was brought here in an ambulance. Her name is Beca Mitchell…" Aubrey let the sentence hang, hoping that the receptionist would understand her drift.

Luckily she did and started typing into her computer. Aubrey watched her face carefully, searching for any signs of bad news. After what was possibly the longest and most antagonising minute of their lives, the receptionist looked back up.

"Miss Mitchell is still in the OR. If you go down this corridor and then go down two floors to the ER department and ask there which OR she is in." Aubrey thanked the woman and the Bellas continued down to the Emergency department.

As the Bellas reached the Emergency department, the dread that they had been feeling was overwhelming. Again Aubrey went to the reception desk, asking after Beca. She was told that Beca was in Room 1; the room that the hospital reserved for the worst cases.

For now, all the Bellas could do was wait. They took a seat in waiting room which, incidentally, gave them a perfect view of Room 1's doors. They would know if anyone went in or out.

Hours went by and no one emerged from those doors. Most of the Bellas had fallen asleep, tired from the day's excursions. Finally it was only Aubrey and Chloe that were left awake. They sat side by side, unmoving in silence. Aubrey looked over at Chloe and saw the redhead's eyes droop.

"Chlo, go to sleep. I'll stay awake and wake you if anything happens." When Chloe opened her mouth to protest, Aubrey beat her to it "I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

Chloe nodded and mumbled a thank you before she let her eyes close. Within minutes, she was asleep. Aubrey watched as her best-friend's features smoothed out in her sleep. She looked so relaxed. So peaceful. Aubrey knew it would be a long time before she saw that face on Chloe whilst she was awake again.

It was around 4a.m., six hours since the Bellas had arrived at the hospital, that Aubrey saw a doctor emerge from Room 1. The blonde was out of her seat in a heartbeat, striding over to the surgeon.

The surgeon looked up at the tall blonde girl approaching him. He was tired and hated giving bad news. Aubrey stopped nervously in front of this man. She was almost too scared to ask the question. Almost.

But she didn't need to. The look in the surgeon's eyes told her everything she needed to know. She knew then and there that everything wasn't going to be alright. Everything was about to change. The doctor motioned to two empty seats and after they had both sat down, he began to explain everything to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I said in the last chapter how I've been listening to music and I thought I would let you all know some of the songs so that you can listen to them and get a feeling for the vibe that I am aiming for. I do not own any of these songs.**

**_Bright Eyes_**** – ****Art Garfunkel**

**_How to Save a Life_**** – ****The Fray**

**_On My Own_**** – ****Samantha Barks**

**_Run_**** – ****Leona Lewis**

**_Sound the Bugle_**** – ****Bryan Adams**

**_To Build a Home_**** – ****The Cinematic Orchestra**

**_Hallelujah_**** – ****Jeff Buckley**

**_Young and Beautiful_**** – ****Lana Del Ray**

Chloe was so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly. Unsurprisingly, she dreamt of Beca. She dreamt of the day that she spent with Beca last week.

_They had agreed to go for brunch after their Saturday rehearsal. Chloe was elated that Beca had agreed. The small brunette was slowly coming out of her shell around the redhead and Chloe, being the optimistic person she was, she hoped that this meant that Beca might see her as more than a friend. She had never seen Beca get close with anyone else, not even Jesse, the way that the DJ got with the redhead._

_After a particularly arduous rehearsal, one where Beca and Aubrey were at each other's throats again, the two left the auditorium, both hot and only one bothered. Chloe all but skipped over to where the small brunette was walking ahead of her. _

_Beca was so annoyed at Aubrey that, when she heard someone approach her from behind, she turned to snap at them to go away, only to be confronted by a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Chloe watched as all annoyance left Beca's face. The brunette smiled at Chloe and held her arm out, pretending to be all gentlemanly._

_Chloe giggled at Beca's goofiness. She knew that it was only reserved for her. Chloe played along and laced her arm through Beca's. The brunette smirked at Chloe, unknowingly sending hundreds of butterflies off in the redhead's stomach. _

_The two walked in a comfortable silence to Chloe's car. She had decided to take them to an off-campus diner that she had found in her freshman year._

_As they entered the diner, Chloe finally felt herself relax at the familiar smell of the place. She hadn't even realised how stressed she was. Being with Beca helped loads and here, now, with Beca in her favourite place made her feel more at ease than she had in a while._

_Beca seemed to have sensed her friend relax and had turned to Chloe. The redhead's bright blue eyes met the steely blue eyes of the DJ and she was ashamed to be thrilled by the concern in her friend's eyes._

_"__You ok there Red?" she asked quietly._

_Chloe nodded and smiled. "I am now." She answered honestly._

_The smile that graced the brunette's features after the redhead's answer was one that Chloe knew she would never forget. It was a smile that Beca rarely gave, again showing that she was letting the redhead in. The smile lit up Beca's face and brought an uncharacteristic twinkle to her eyes. Chloe's breath caught as she saw the drastic change in the younger girl's face. She knew then and there that she wanted to be the one person to make Beca look like that. _

_That meal, the two girls talked about everything and nothing, from favourite food to their childhoods. Chloe had been shocked when Beca opened up about her parents' divorce. She could see the uncertainty in the brunette's eyes as she told her story, obviously uncomfortable with sharing so much information, but Chloe had just reached across the table and gently held her hand to let her know that it was ok. That it would be ok from now on. The redhead had watched as that uncertainty slowly dissolved the more Beca spoke. _

_The drive back to campus was filled with the sound of the radio. Beca had fiddled with the controls until some random station came on and played decent music. Of course it would play decent music if Beca had picked it. That girl lived and breathed music. Chloe had begun to notice that. The small DJ would tap a beat out with her fingers if she was nervous or waiting, she would occasionally stare off into the distance as if some great idea for a mix had hit her, she often had scribbled on the back of her right arm saying combinations for mixes, and that was when she wasn't even wearing her signature headphones. At the moment, Beca clearly recognised the song that was playing and was humming along. Chloe knew that she wouldn't do this around anyone else and it made her feel truly special. More special than anyone had ever made her feel, and that was without even trying. _

_Back at Barden, the two had gone back to Beca's room. Luckily her scary roommate, Kimmy-Jin, wasn't in. _

_"__You're a saint, you know." She said as she took a seat on Beca's bed whilst the brunette sat on her swivel desk chair._

_The brunette turned to look at her, eyebrow raised in amusement and smirk across her face. Chloe realised she had said what she had thought was a thought out loud and tried to cover for herself. "You know, putting up with Kimmy-Jin and all. I couldn't deal with a roommate who hated me."_

_The look of amusement still adorned Beca's face. "Uh-huh. Well, if I remember correctly, you were placed in a room with the devil incarnate for your freshman year."_

_Chloe laughed and playfully smacked the brunette with a pillow. "Aubrey's not that bad. I mean she is my best-friend now. Honestly, I think you two would get along if you didn't constantly fight."_

_Beca snorted. "Yeah well, I'm too much of an alt-girl for the Bellas. You would think that I was too alt-girl for anyone after what she has said about me." _

_"__You're not to alternative for me." Chloe blurted out. She really didn't understand where her word vomit was coming from all of a sudden. She guesses she just had to go with it and pass it off as part of her personality. "I like all of that about you. It's mysterious and cool." Beca smiled at the redhead's words. _And really hot _Chloe thought. Eager to change the subject, Chloe asked "can I hear one of your mixes?"_

_Beca hesitated and Chloe thought that she was about to decline her offer but instead turned to her computer and fiddled for a moment before the opening notes of _Titanium_ came on. Beca looked at Chloe in amusement. The redhead smiled as the song played and her smile widened when the beat of _Starships_ by Nicki Minaj wove through the music expertly. Chloe loved these two songs and got up, pulling Beca with her. Chloe started dancing around the small DJ, finding it incredibly cute how awkward Beca seemed. However, she soon got over that and the two danced around Beca's room like they were crazy. Chloe hadn't had so much fun in a long while. _

_As the mix finished, both girls fell back onto the bed, slightly breathless but not too so, thanks to all the cardio they had been doing. They were both laughing uncontrollably and Chloe was sure that she had never seen Beca laugh so much before. Finally when they had just been reduced to giggles, they turned to each other._

_"__You are amazing Beca Mitchell," Chloe said softly, tucking a stray stand of hair behind the other girl's ear. Chloe could have sworn that Beca blushed at either the contact or her words, or both. _

_Chloe sat up instantly. Something had poked her. Beca stayed frozen as Chloe felt something poke her again._

_"__Chloe you have to wake up now." Wake up? What?_

Chloe's eyes snapped open and saw Aubrey looking down at her. Her green eyes were bloodshot and were glassy with unshed tears. "Chloe…"

Chloe sat up and looked around. The other Bellas were waking up. She turned her eyes back to her blonde best-friend.

"Where's Beca? What happened?"

**Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey watched as fear quickly overtook her best friend. She hated herself for waking her up when she had looked so peaceful before.

"Chlo, the doctor just came out from the OR." Chloe's heart thudded painfully in her chest as she waited to hear Aubrey's next words. "Chlo, I'm so sorry but Beca's not going to make it through the night. They have her on life support at the moment and will let us say goodbye before they switch it off…"

Chloe felt numb. There was a ringing in her ears. She couldn't hear what Aubrey was now saying. The rest of the Bellas looked on in sadness. Aubrey couldn't have heard the doctor right. Beca would be fine. _Her_ Beca was strong and full of life. Why was everyone looking at her like this? Then she realised. Beca had never been _hers_. Chloe had never got the chance to tell the brunette how she felt about her. Beca will die hating them for abandoning her. They never even got to apologise.

Chloe summoned all of her strength. She let out a shaky breath and looked into Aubrey's eyes. She nodded that she was alright and stood. She wanted nothing more than to cry and scream at the world that it wasn't fair. But she couldn't. She had to be strong. For Beca. For Beca's memory.

Aubrey knew what her best friend was doing and she loved her for it. Chloe was so fragile at the moment and she had pushed all of that down so that she wouldn't break. The blonde knew that this was how the redhead dealt with the worst situations. Aubrey took Chloe's hand, for her sake as well, and led the Bellas to the room where the hospital had placed Beca for her last night.

When they reached the room, it took all Aubrey had within her not to throw up. Beca lay in a large bed which dwarfed her and made her look even smaller and more vulnerable. Chloe's grip on her hand tightened and her face became even more drawn at the sight before them. Beca was hooked up to at least a dozen machines. There were drips with IV and blood hanging from them. The small brunette was paler than the girls had ever seen her; a clear sign of the effects that night had had on her. It was clear that she was not breathing on her own as a tube was taped to her mouth and was feeding her the oxygen that was keeping her alive.

Chloe choked back a sob. She was trying to be strong but seeing her small friend like this was almost too much.

The Bellas crowded into the room, staying silent in their shock. Nobody knew what to say. Nobody knew how to break the silence. That was until a doctor came in. the girls all turned to him.

"I understand that this is a very difficult time for you. If there is anyone that you want to call so that they can say goodbye then now would be best."

The doctor couldn't even bring himself to try to smile at the heartbroken girls in front of him. Instead he turned and left.

Aubrey was the first to recover. She turned to the others. "I think we should start saying our goodbyes. I'll go and call her parents." With that, the blonde left.

There was an unspoken agreement with the girls that they would each say a private goodbye. They took it in turns, going into the room and saying their goodbye to their small, talented friend who had so much potential but was taken away far too soon.

Beca's parents arrived at the hospital when it was only Aubrey and Chloe who hadn't said goodbye. After seeing their only child in that state, the two had broken down into heart-wrenching sobs. Beca's mother had then fainted. Aubrey took this time to go in.

She walked up to the bed and looked down at the figure that had caused her so much distress and amusement in the time that they had known each other.

She sighed. "Beca. I know that I am probably the last person that could claim any right to being here. But I had to tell you the truth. I'm so sorry about everything." A few hot tears escaped her eyes. "I always admired you for being different. For sticking with your choices. Even if it meant you wearing those ear monstrosities. But I never hated you. I want you to know that. I was an aca-bitch towards you when you really didn't deserve it. And now it's too late to make amends. But I promise you, I will do everything I can to make it up to you and your memory. And I will personally find the bastard who did this to you and make him wish that he had never been born." Aubrey's conviction was only marred by the tears that fell fast and heavy now from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Beca." She whispered before leaving.

The other Bellas looked up as their blonde captain exited the small DJ's room. She had tears in her eyes but looked determined. Stacie stood and led the blonde to a seat whilst Chloe shakily stepped into the room.

The redhead closed the door before turning to look at the girl who had stolen her heart. She let out a strangled sob before going and sitting in the chair next to the younger girl's bed. Chloe gently took Beca's IV hand within her own and kissed it. "Beca. I don't even know where to begin. You came into my life so recently and made such an impact on me. I will never forget you. It's unfair how little time we had together. I know you probably hate me for what I did at Regionals, and believe me when I say I hate myself. But one thing is certain. I love you Beca Mitchell. You stole my heart and now you will be leaving with it. I don't even want it back. It's yours forever. You never realised how beautiful you are. Both inside and out. You always acted so badass but I saw the side of you that cared about everything and everyone. And I fell in love with you because it was who you were. You had so much potential and talent that it was practically coming out of your ears. I'm so sorry Beca…"

The redhead dissolved into body-wracking sobs. She leant over and gently hugged the small girl, relishing in her familiar smell one last time. Finally, she stood and looked down at the small girl. "I love you Becs."

The redhead leant down and kissed Beca's forehead before straightening and leaving. Aubrey stood when Chloe reappeared from the room. She looked awful. Her hair was knotting, her eyes were bloodshot which contrasted horribly with her sky blue irises. As she left, Beca's parents went into the room to say their last goodbyes. Aubrey stood by Chloe's side as they waited, knowing the inevitable time was approaching.

After what felt like no time at all, the door opened again and the Bellas slowly walked in, dreading what was about to happen. Beca's parents were distraught but knew they had to be there for what was about to happen. Chloe felt her heart break as the doctor walked in. This had all happened so quickly. She was still trying to come to terms with it. But time wasn't on her side today.

The doctor and the nurse stood on each side of the brunette's bed. The nurse slowly extracted the breathing tube whilst the doctor turned off the machines that had kept Beca alive so far.

**Don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. I know this one is short but it had to be done. Enjoy.**

They watched in silence as the heart monitor went from a steady beat to a single flat line. There was not a single dry eye in the room as everybody watched a girl who had shown so much potential slip from the world.

Chloe choked on a sob and Aubrey wrapped an arm around the redhead, unable to take her eyes from the flat line that she knew would haunt her.

It was a very distinctive sound, the flat lining of a heart monitor. The Bellas knew it was a sound that they would never forget as long as they lived. It was the sound of death.

Along with the sound of the flat line, the only other noise in the seemingly cold hospital room was the sound of Beca's parents crying over their daughter. A daughter that they now had to bury. No parent should ever have to bury their child, let alone make the decision to switch off the machine that kept their only child alive.

Some of the Bellas turned to leave, feeling that there was nothing else that they could do. Chloe didn't want to leave, but Beca was gone. She let Aubrey turn her and lead her to the door.

She stopped immediately. Had she imagined it? No. It wasn't possible. But there it was again. A noise that she could only ever dream of. She slowly turned around and faced the bed. Nobody else had heard it. Had she gone mad? She honestly wouldn't be surprised if she had at this point.

The redhead detached herself from Aubrey's arms and made her way to the bed. Everything was hazy, as if she were in a dream. She thought this had to be a dream. There was no way that this could actually be happening.

Then she saw it.

The slight rise in the flat line of the monitor accompanied with a small _beep_.

Chloe was beside Beca's bedside in a heartbeat.

"Beca?" her voice wavered, partially from hope, partially from trauma. Another _beep_. "Oh my God! Beca! Beca wake up. Please."

Aubrey, thinking that Chloe was having a nervous breakdown, quickly made her way over to where her friend was, holding the paler-than-usual hand of the small brunette. That was until she heard the faint _beep_ that had caused Chloe to race to the DJs side.

_That's impossible_, she thought. But she had heard it. She had seen the green line move.

By this point everybody had re-entered the room to see what was happening. They all watched in shock as the heartrate picked up. Now there was a steady beat coming from the monitor.

Was it a faulty monitor? They looked to Beca and saw her chest rising and falling, albeit unevenly. She was fighting. Something made her fight. Someone had made her fight.

But one thing was certain.

Beca Mitchell was alive.

**So what did you think? Is everything going to be alright? Will Beca finally pull through? What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok. So here's the next part. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or/and reviewed this story. **

Within the next few weeks, Chloe rarely left Beca's side if she didn't have classes. She wanted to be there when the small DJ awoke. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted her face to be the first that Beca saw when she opened her eyes.

_If she ever opens her eyes_, the voice in the back of her mind whispered. Chloe tried to shut out the voice but her studies made it hard to. She knew the extent of damage to Beca's body. The doctors were calling it a miracle that she had started breathing on her own when taken off life-support.

The doctors had gone through with them all what damage had been done to Beca. The truck had hit the back corner of the cab where Beca had been sitting and she had taken the majority of the impact. The whole left side of her body had been crushed by the crumpled taxi. Her left arm was severely broken, to what extent she might ever use it again, the doctors couldn't tell until she woke up. Surprisingly, her leg had just been crushed and not broken. It appeared that the padding on the car door had prevented any broken bones in her leg. The doctors were worried, however, of nerve damage in her leg and, again, couldn't be certain of that until the brunette was responsive. Chloe remembered the horror she had felt when the doctors had told her that Beca's ribcage had been shattered. One of her ribs had splintered and punctured her lung. The doctors, though, had managed to reset her ribs and were confident that she should make a full recovery from this. What worried the doctors most was the head trauma that Beca had received from being thrown around inside the cab. Again, until she woke, the doctors were uncertain of the affect that this would have on her. Chloe knew from reading about such cases that memory loss was common. It caused her great discomfort to think that Beca could wake up with no memory of the redhead. Finally, the doctors were worried that Beca had flatlined for too long and might never wake up. It was possible that she could be brain-damaged from lack of oxygen to the brain. Another thought that turned Chloe's insides.

Aubrey had also been visiting the hospital frequently. Despite what her best-friend said, she still felt responsible for Beca's injuries. She would often just sit with Chloe in silence, relishing in the fact that Beca was still alive and fighting. Being as stubborn as Beca usually was. The thought made Aubrey smile slightly.

It was a cold and wet Wednesday when Chloe found herself alone with Beca again. It wasn't an uncommon thing anymore. Even the nurses recognised her now. She sat in the hard hospital chair which she had pulled up to the side of Beca's bed and she now held the brunette's hand gently within her own.

The room was darker today due to the weather and the redhead felt her eyelids droop. She had been getting very little sleep recently, usually seeing the broken body of the girl before her in her dreams. She usually kept herself awake when she was at the hospital, but today she let her eyes droop down as she succumbed to her slumber.

_Beca was pacing in her bedroom before her. Chloe couldn't help the smirk that she had picked up from the younger girl form across her lips. _

_"__She's the worst. How can she even think that anyone will recognise the songs in the set list?" unsurprisingly, the short brunette was complaining about Aubrey. The two had had another spat in rehearsals today. Chloe had really wanted Beca to take the solo but it had ended up going to Fat Amy. The redhead had seen that beneath the calm exterior, Beca had been upset at the whole situation and had come to her dorm room afterwards to see if she was alright._

_Chloe stood and walked over to Beca. She grabbed her shoulders and spun her until she faced her. Chloe tried to ignore the butterflies that she felt when standing in such an intimate close proximity to the small DJ. Chloe was delighted to see the tension melt when she held Beca._

_"__Why don't we do something? Escape for a while. We can get in my car and drive until we run out of road." She half-whispered._

_She knew it was reckless and stupid and could get them both in trouble, but she didn't care. As long as she was with Beca it didn't matter._

_She saw the hesitation in Beca's face. But then the brunette smiled. "I'd like that." _

_Chloe couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She couldn't stop the next words from coming out of her mouth. "It's a date then." She turned to grab her bag, but also to hide her embarrassment at saying that._

_"__So it is then." The redhead spun around and was met with the familiar smirk of the girl who had just accepted that it was a sort of non-date that they were going on. _As friends_._

_The two girls grabbed their stuff and made their way to the redhead's car. Chloe already knew where she wanted to take the younger girl. They both climbed in and Chloe began the journey, feigning that she didn't know where they were going._

_Chloe let Beca put on a radio station and the two sat in comfortable silence for an hour and a half until they reached their destination. _

_The redhead had taken them to a large forest. As she pulled up, she looked over at Beca and was expecting to be met with some sort of resistance about how she wasn't actually an outdoors person._

_Instead, the brunette quietly said, "it's beautiful." _

_Chloe could only stare at the other girl. Every day, Beca managed to surprise her. Today was certainly no different. The brunette quickly exited the car, followed closely by the redhead. _

_They walked a ways into the forest, marvelling in the silence. Chloe watched Beca constantly look around her, wide-eyed. _

_"__I never would have figured you for an outdoor kind of girl." She said, watching as the small DJ turned to face her, smiling._

_"__What can I say, Red? I'm full of surprises." She smirked her signature smirk and continued walking. _That you are Beca, that you are_, the redhead thought._

_The two continued walking in silence before Chloe made the bold move and took Beca's hand. The brunette turned to look at her and smiled. Even a small smile like this set Chloe's heart off. Chloe was surprised at how comfortable the small girl was at the moment. Usually she would blush and pull herself away from any contact, but here she seemed truly at peace with herself. Chloe loved this side of her. It was like she was listening to the music of nature and it set her at ease with all of her problems. Problems that Chloe didn't know but was certain that she would find out._

_Beca suddenly jerked her hand out of Chloe's. The redhead looked at her to ask why and saw her disappearing into the distance amongst the trees. Chloe tried to call out to her and to follow her, but something was holding her back. Something had her by the hand. She looked down and saw nothing. She tried to follow the brunette again but to no avail. Whatever had hold of her hand wasn't about to let her go._

Chloe jerked awake. She had fallen asleep on the side of Beca's bed with the brunette's hand still in her own. She looked at their entwined hands and saw the small girl hand twitch slightly, squeezing her own hand.

"Beca?" she whispered.

She quickly pressed the call button and watched the petite form in front of her. A doctor and two nurses hurried in, checking her monitors. Chloe could see that Beca's heart-rate was elevated.

"What's happening? What's going on?" she questioned, frightened. She had already lost Beca once. She couldn't do it again.

The doctor looked up from the monitor with wide eyes.

"She's waking up."

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Also, I'm happy to answer any questions if you want to PM me. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I know this is horrendously short but, again, it had to be done. I'm trying to be as good with updating as possible, and the support that I'm getting is making me all the more inspired. Hopefully the next part shouldn't take too long for me to update. As always, let me know what you think.**

She could hear a faint beeping coming from somewhere. She was tired. She just wanted to sleep. She briefly wondered if she had put an alarm on. She couldn't remember though. She realised that she couldn't remember anything.

Her breathing became laboured and she thought that she could hear voices somewhere in the distance. Were the voices the cause of the beeping? Why hadn't they switched it off? It was annoying her. She tried to move her hand to stop the beeping but found she couldn't. Her hand felt heavy and she realised that it was because someone was holding her hand as she felt a squeeze.

Voices again. Closer this time. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like they had been welded shut. She kept trying though, and every attempt became easier and easier. Finally she managed to pry them open only to be met with a harsh bright light that forced them shut again. She waited a minute before opening them again. The light was still harsh but it was more bearable. She looked around and her eyes met with a familiar pair of crystal blue ones.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another short one, I know, but here it is. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chloe watched as Beca fought to wake up. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest. After everything that had happened in the past month, she could hardly believe that the small brunette was pulling through. Something had made Beca fight and Chloe wanted desperately to find out what it was. But for now, she was content to watch the small DJ wake up.

The redhead found herself staring intensely at Beca's closed eyelids. She hadn't realised how much she had missed her eyes. She could read those eyes. Whilst Beca tried to betray as little emotion as possible, Chloe found herself able to see what the brunette was thinking through her eyes. She half-smiled as she thought about how much Beca hated that Chloe could do that, but Chloe found it endearing.

Chloe watched as Beca's eyes finally shot open. The brunette's pupils dilated massively before the younger girl shut her eyes again. Of course her eyes would be sensitive to the light.

Chloe looked around at the doctors and nurses who were also watching the small girl wake up, against all odds. She saw that they were keeping a close eye on the monitors, fearful that this was the last push from the younger girl before she finally gave in to eternal darkness.

The redhead turned her eyes back to Beca. She watched as the younger girl opened her eyes for the second time, now slightly more adjusted to the light. Beca looked around before her eyes met Chloe's. Chloe had forgotten how beautiful the younger girl's eyes were and her heart ached painfully as she thought that she had almost lost the girl before her and her eyes.

Chloe saw a spark of recognition flash through the brunette's eyes. For that moment she allowed herself to believe that everything was going to be alright. But then the brunette's forehead creased in a confused frown. Beca looked around the room at all the doctors and nurses who stood there watching her.

When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was raspy with disuse.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

**Who thought that she was "out of the woods" just yet? **

**Will things get better or will things go from bad to worse? **

**I guess we'll just have to find out together...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Some of you were wondering why the last two chapters were so short. Honestly it's because that was the best way that I thought the story would be to keep the tension up. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Aubrey walked briskly down the cold, hospital corridors. The text that she had received from Chloe had been strangely vague. She had said that Beca was awake and to get there ASAP. What Aubrey found strange, though, was that there was no excitement. That made the blonde worry that something awful had happened. But what?

As she rounded the corner, she saw the redhead sitting on one of the hospital chairs, staring at nothing. She didn't look up as Aubrey approached her or even as her best-friend took her hand in her own. She knew not to speak until Chloe was ready. And it never took Chloe that long to finally tell what was bothering her.

After about three minutes of silence, the redhead spoke in a shaky voice. "She doesn't remember anything. Anyone. Me." Chloe's resolve finally broke in her best-friend's arms and the tears that she had been fighting off since Beca had woken up came to the surface. She gasped for breath as sobs wracked her body.

She was elated that Beca was alive, but it wasn't Beca. The girl in that room had no idea who Beca Mitchell was. She had no idea that she was a music genius with an amazing voice. She had no idea who her friends were. She had no idea of her feelings towards the redhead. She had no idea who the redhead was. Chloe cried harder, her sobs being the only sound in the empty hospital corridor. Aubrey held her. Chloe felt that it was a cruel twist of fate that this shell of the girl that they had all known was all that was left. The doctors were unsurprised at Beca's memory loss. They didn't think that with all of her injuries, that she would ever get them back. It was already a miracle in every sense of the word that Beca was alive and now awake. It seemed that Beca's memories were the price that she had to pay for her life. And with her memories gone, so was her personality. No longer was she the alt-girl who cared very little about things, now she was a scared, hurt girl with no idea what was happening.

Beca had displayed so much emotion since waking up. Chloe knew that Beca would never show such emotion in front of anybody except her maybe.

Chloe had always read in novels how painful it was to suffer a broken heart, and she had never understood that. How could something emotional become physical? But when Beca looked her straight in the eye and asked who she was, she was sure she felt something deep within her snap.

She had fallen in love with the old Beca. She didn't know if the girl in that room would ever be the girl that she had fallen in love with. Did she even like music? If she didn't, then Chloe didn't know what she would do. She was trying to steel herself. Trying to make it easier for Beca. She vowed that she would help the girl try and remember her life. If not, she would be there for her instead. As a friend.

/

Aubrey held Chloe until she had calmed down completely. The redhead now lay still in her arms, breathing evenly. The blonde realised that she had fallen asleep. She wasn't surprised. Chloe had been sleeping terribly since the accident and this was one step too many for the redhead to handle. Aubrey hated seeing her best-friend cry like that. Chloe rarely cried, and when she did, it was usually at movies or songs or romantic novels. But never like this. Aubrey knew what Chloe hadn't told her. The blonde had never seen Chloe light up with anyone the way that she did with Beca, not even with Tom. She knew that Chloe loved Beca, that Chloe was in love with Beca.

The blonde slowly detached herself from Chloe, careful not to wake the other girl. She then slowly walked into Beca's room. The small brunette was sitting up in her bed, staring out of the window vacantly. She looked like she was thinking hard, but it was unsurprising as Aubrey suspected that she had a lot to think about.

"Beca?"

The brunette turned her head to look at Aubrey. The blonde was shocked and disturbed to find how much she missed that look of disdain that Beca usually sent her way. Now there was nothing within her eyes. Beca's face was still cut up and bruised from the accident. As the blonde approached the brunette's bed, the small DJ tried to sit up a bit more, only to grunt and hiss in pain. Aubrey waited for her to settle again before speaking to her.

"Beca?" she said again, unsure of anything else to say.

Beca looked at her with vague interest. "I'm sorry. Do I know you? The doctor's said that I've got some severe memory loss so I'm not trying to be rude or anything…"

Aubrey stared at the girl. This wasn't Beca. Beca would have told her to get out as soon as she saw her. This girl here was polite and caring. It unnerved Aubrey. She started to understand why Chloe had been so upset. This wasn't right.

She realised that Beca was still staring at her expectantly. She cleared her throat. "Um, yes. We were in the same society. We were… acquaintances." No point lying.

Beca looked at her before smirking in amusement. That simple gesture tore at Aubrey's insides. It was finally hitting home that the girl that she had secretly liked was gone forever.

"Acquaintances? Ok? Are you a friend of Chloe's?"

Her lack of knowledge made answering harder and harder. "Um yes. I was just here to get her. It's nice to see you awake, Beca." Aubrey smiled at the younger girl before turning on her heel and leaving, not waiting for an answer. It hurt too much. She gently woke Chloe before the two of them left the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's another shorter one, but again. One that needed to happen. Hope you enjoy.**

Beca watched the redhead cry in this other woman's arms. Who was she? Why was she crying? Had she made her sad? She hoped not. There was something about her that was familiar. Too familiar. Beca felt like she should withdraw from someone who made her feel like that. So who was she?

It was confusing for the brunette. She woke up in hospital, surrounded by people who claimed to know her, and yet, she had absolutely no memory of them. But what was worst was the pain she saw go through people's eyes when she asked them who they were. That was what happened with that blonde girl. Aubrey she said her name was. She seemed nice enough, but she had called them acquaintances. Did that mean that they weren't friends? Beca hated that she couldn't remember anything.

The most painful thing for her was seeing her parents. She didn't remember them either. And they hadn't had the resolve that the others who had visited had. Her own parents had broken down in front of her when she asked them who they were. She had made so many people upset. She hated herself for it. It wasn't fair on them.

It did make her wonder though. Everyone that had visited her had been so nice, despite her situation. She didn't exactly know what her situation was though. The doctors refused to tell her anything just yet except for her injuries. She had no idea how she got them. She seemed to have nice enough friends, but they all seemed to be hiding something from her. As if they felt guilty about something. Had they been the cause of the way she was?

She remember one boy coming to see her. He had said that his name was Jesse and that they were good friends. She could see through the way that he was looking at her that he liked her. Or used to. There was something he wasn't telling her, more so than the others. He had apologised for not seeing her sooner but he had been sorting out stuff for her back at Barden, where she went apparently. He hadn't stayed for long either. The hurt in his eyes evident as he left.

Beca found herself alone most of the time. Most people could only visit her once. She knew it was too painful to see someone that they cared about with no memory of who they were. Not even that Chloe girl had visited again which she was most disappointed about. Not even her parents visited her. With all this time to herself, she found herself concocting ridiculous scenarios in her head about how she got this way. Sometimes she was a secret agent, sent on a mission, other times she was a star-crossed lover from a rival family. She couldn't really do much with herself. Her left arm was broken painfully and she discovered that she was in fact left-handed as she couldn't write well with her right hand.

But Beca found that she was craving something. And she didn't know what it was. It wasn't the redhead, although a visit from her wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world. Beca briefly wondered if she was gay. Her feelings for that redhead were not new, she knew that much. They were from deep within her, as if she had been harbouring them before. Had they been girlfriends? Maybe that was why she had been so upset at Beca not remembering who she was. But no. that was stupid. A girl like that would probably have a boyfriend and would never go for a tattooed weirdo like her.

Beca found that her favourite time of the day, well night, was when the janitor went past her room. He was an old man who pushed his trolley of cleaning utensils past her room at two-thirty every morning. But what Beca loved about it was the music that accompanied him. She listened for him every night, hoping to hear something. She felt that that small amount of music made her feel so much better. Made her feel more relaxed. Nobody visited her anymore. She had to find a way to listen to music. The nurses wouldn't allow her to have any sort of stimulant, like music.

She also believed that if she managed to get out for a bit, she might be able to remember who she was, who she is. She couldn't face any more sadness in the eyes of the others. They deserved that much, at least. She knew that she had to make a plan.

She had to get out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe hated herself for not visiting Beca more. Or again. But she couldn't bare seeing the girl that she had fallen for who had no idea who she was. When there was no recognition in her eyes, it broke Chloe's heart all over again.

It had been a week since Beca had woken up and Chloe hadn't returned to the hospital. She had barely left her apartment, save to go to important lectures and practicals. Aubrey had been amazing throughout all of this. Chloe suspected that the blonde knew about her feelings towards the brunette, but she never mentioned it. Aubrey sat with her every night as she debated with herself whether or not she should go and see Beca. But every time she came up with the same reason to not go. She wasn't ready. And besides, she was sure that Beca would be getting loads of visitors. Her parents must hardly leave her side. She wouldn't miss Chloe. She didn't know Chloe.

However, throughout the week, Chloe had been working up the courage to go back to the hospital. Staying away from Beca was almost as painful as being with her. The thought amused her slightly. Again, it was as if her life had turned into a romance novel. Except Chloe knew that the ending wouldn't be a happy one.

She had finally decided, with the help of Aubrey that she would go and see Beca tomorrow. Aubrey, being the good friend that she was, was going with her. Chloe still had a sneaking suspicion that Aubrey still felt like it was her fault for the brunette's condition, despite all of her own objections. Chloe knew that she wasn't the only one who needed support. So she was there for Aubrey as much as the blonde was there for her.

/

The next day, Chloe was panicking about what to wear to go and see Beca. Aubrey had said that she was overthinking everything, but Chloe noticed the effort that Aubrey had gone to to look nice to see the brunette. So Chloe decided to do the same. She wore a blue and white shirt that Beca had actually gotten her and tight black skinny jeans. She paired all of this off with a pair of ballet pumps. At least if it went badly today then she looked nice. But she hoped that it wouldn't go badly today. She wanted so desperately to get the old Beca back and had realised that she had been quite selfish in the past week by not visiting her because she couldn't deal with it. Beca was her best-friend and she should have been there for her no matter what. Even if she had fallen for her best-friend and it was painful to see no recognition in her gorgeous blue eyes, she should have been there for her.

Aubrey drove them to the hospital. As Chloe got out of the car, she stared up at the building, being truly scared of it for the first time. This whole experience had made her question whether or not her decision to study medicine was a good one. But in the end she had decided that helping people like Beca who didn't deserve what had happened was the best.

She hadn't realised how long she had been standing there looking at the building unitl Aubrey approached her. "Chlo? Do you still want to go in?"

Chloe licked her dry lips. She could only nod as she stared into Aubrey's green eyes. The other girl had no idea of the confidence that she was giving her best-friend, and vice versa to be honest. Aubrey honestly didn't know what she would do without Chloe throughout this whole situation. In fact, Aubrey realised how lucky she was to have known Chloe for as long as she had. The girl was her rock when work got too stressful or when she couldn't cope with her stress-vomiting. She knew that only a best-friend would stick around through that.

The blonde held out her hand to the other girl who gratefully took it. Chloe wished that the walk to Beca's room was longer. She was thinking of what she would say to her. Maybe she would just talk to her, explain what she used to be like. Or maybe they could just listen to music, if Beca still liked it.

However, all of these thoughts left her head as she and Aubrey turned the corner of the hospital corridor. Beca's room had been cordoned off with police tape. Cops were everywhere. Terror and horror grew in the pit of her stomach. What had happened? Was Beca alright?

Chloe hurried over to the closest nurse.

"Excuse me, what happened?"

The nurse looked at her. Chloe could see that she was tired. As if she had been answering questions for hours.

"Do you know Miss Mitchell?" when Chloe nodded, the nurse sighed. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but Miss Mitchell is missing."

**Don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

Beca wasn't sure how she got where she was, but she had. And in all honesty, she had absolutely no idea where she was. Her cold bare feet trod carefully amongst the leaves as she looked at the trees that surrounded her. Something about this place was so familiar. She felt safe here, despite not knowing anything about herself and the people around her. But here, she felt the closest that she ever had to her old self. It was a strange feeling, not knowing who you were, but she had quickly become accustomed to it. However, in these woods, she felt as if she could almost grab back her memories. They whispered through her mind like smoke. They were present but impossible for her to get a proper hold of.

Her feet had taken her here. She didn't even remember how she had gotten here. She remembered how easy it had been for her to slip out of the hospital in the dead of night. Her plan had worked without fault. Nobody had caught her. The only problem was that the bag that had held some clothes of hers didn't have shoes. So she made without them.

Something, though, that she hadn't thought about in advance was the pain. Her chest burned with every breath. She vaguely remembered hearing the words "shattered ribcage" and "punctured lung" in the hospital when she was sedated, but she had never thought more about those words until now. The rush of adrenaline from escaping from the hospital had worn off, leaving her tired and in great amounts of pain. There was a part of her that yearned for her comfortable hospital bed, but there was a larger part of her mind that screamed in elation at her liberation. Everyone had made her feel weak. Made her feel like she would never do anything again. But she had proved them wrong. She had begun the journey of remembering.

Beca walked quietly amongst the soft, damp leaves that littered the ground. There was a primal part of her that enjoyed the feeling of nature between her toes. She figured that some of that must have been from the sanitised hospital confinement. Her feet carried her through the trees. She listened to the sound of the wind brushing through the trees, marvelling in how well it went with the damp crunch of the leaved beneath her feet and the occasional rustle of an animal rushing through the foliage. All the sounds made sense to her. It was like a musical composition. She could hear the sounds that fit each other so well. Her feet made the steady beat, followed constantly by the light rushing of wind and when she ran her hand through the branches of the trees to the right side of her, she was reminded of a string quartet within an orchestra.

She saw a fallen tree up ahead and gratefully made her way over to it. The pain was getting quite bad now. Her leg, although not broken, ached and she found it increasingly difficult to put pressure on it. Her left arm was placed in a sling that she had from the hospital and would burn in bouts, every time leaving her with her teeth clenched and eyes tightly shut. Her head had begun to hurt too. At first it was a dull throb that echoed throughout her mind, but it had escalated quickly into a painful banging behind her eyes.

And yet, she regretted nothing. She had made her way to a place of beauty and she could feel her memories, but couldn't quite get them. Not yet. She was determined to stay in this place until she remembered something. Anything.

Funnily enough, Beca found sitting more painful. She was sure the old hard tree was not helping so she stood and continued walking. She saw a road t up ahead and turned again into the woods, hoping to get lost amongst the trees.

She stopped. There was something familiar about these though. She felt like she had been here before. She cried out in frustration as the memory evaded her. Again and again she grabbed at it, but nothing came to her. She sighed, defeated, and continued forwards. She looked around and an image flashed in her mind, clear as what she was seeing before her.

She had seen blue eyes and a flash of red hair.

**So it didn't exactly go as I had planned it to but yeah, that's life. Don't forget to review and let me think what you think of it. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE READ! Ok, so I've decided to do a double update to make up for the short chapters. The reason that I do this is because I personally hate really wordy stories – they bore me – so I tend to avoid that which results in shorter stories and I am sorry about that, it's just how I role. If the inspiration hits me then I will write more, obviously, but for now, I'm just doing what I can. Thanks and let me know what you think of it.**

Chloe drove around campus yet again, searching for Beca. She barely kept her eyes on the road, instead keeping them peeled for anyone that resembled Beca. It was midday. That meant that Beca had been missing for nearly ten hours. Chloe tried not to think the worst, but after everything that had happened recently, it was hard not to.

She sighed and turned out of campus. Her phone was silent. After the discovery of the small brunette being missing, Chloe and Aubrey had rallied as many people as possible to help search for her. All the Bellas were out looking for her, as well as many of the Treblemakers. Even some of the BU Harmonics and the High Notes were helping. Chloe wanted to cry at how great everyone was being about helping them find Beca. They had decided not to contact one another unless Beca was found. Chloe kept praying that her phone would ring, but it was silent.

The police had shown them footage of Beca leaving the hospital. She had been careful to escape without detection as only one camera had caught her. It had shown a rather blurry image of the brunette in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants with no shoes. Apparently those were clothes that her parents had left in her room. Chloe was horrified to find out that Beca had close to no visitors. Not even her parents. Chloe, in her ignorance had thought that she would have a queue of people wanting to see her. Btu she hadn't. She had been all alone. Chloe had let her down again and had been selfish. She should have been there. She should have tried to help Beca right from the beginning. She felt ashamed to call Beca her friend. She didn't deserve that title.

Chloe had tried so many places. She didn't know what Beca would remember. She had tried all the shops, asking if anyone had seen her; but none of them had. She had tried all around the hospital, but to no avail. Finally she came to campus, even though it was where everyone else started. Maybe they might have missed her. Maybe. But no. Not even Kimmy-Jin had seen her. The Korean girl had asked if she could help at all which surprised Chloe. The girl had only ever shown hostility and now she actually seemed genuinely concerned. Chloe had asked that she stay in their dorm room in case Beca came back and she asked her to call her if she heard anything or found her. Nothing.

Chloe pulled over. She hadn't realised where she was until she looked up. She had come to the woods that she had taken Beca that one time. This place was so peaceful. Chloe remembered how happy Beca had been when they had come here together and she felt hot tears sting her eyes. She had been holding them back for too long. Now, with no one around, she let them fall freely. She had tried to stay strong in front of the others. She couldn't admit her feelings towards the other girl because Beca had no idea who she was. And probably never would again, according to the doctors.

It tore at Chloe's heart. Although Beca was alive and awake, she wasn't the same. What killed her the most was that the last thing that Beca would have felt towards the redhead was betrayal. Because Chloe hadn't believed in her and stuck up for her. All the other times she had, but that one time just had to be the time when Beca was in a fatal car crash. It seemed as if Fate was laughing at her sometimes. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to Beca.

Chloe's sobs finally died down. She looked up to the clock on the dashboard and saw it was nearly two o'clock. She had been crying for nearly two hours. And she felt it. Her eyes were now heavy, sore and tired, her throat ached and her body was stiff. She quickly downed the remains of the warm water bottle that was in her car. She felt suffocated in there now. She grabbed her phone and got out, revelling in the fresh, clean woody air.

After the current weather, there was an air of dampness. She could smell the wet leaves that blanketed the ground. She leant back against her car, letting her head fall back with her eyes closed. She was tired. She hadn't slept well since the accident. She hadn't been eating well either. Aubrey had been forcing her to eat when she was around, but when she wasn't, Chloe just couldn't be bothered to eat. It just seemed so insignificant now.

She groaned. Why was everything so hard? This was college. It was meant to be fun. Nothing had been fun lately. Chloe began walking into the trees. She needed to think. Where would Beca go? She didn't know anywhere. Chloe feared that she had hitched a ride with someone. If that was the case, then she might never find her again.

Chloe stopped in the clearing that she had shown Beca. She let the memories wash over her, remembering the awed smile of the other girl and the brightness in her eyes that Chloe had only begun to see when it was only the two of them. She wanted to cry, but there were no more tears. There comes a point in your despair where you can't go on. And Chloe Beale was reaching that point fast.

"Chloe?"

Chloe spun and faced a wide-eyed Beca. Was she hallucinating? Was Beca actually here? In their place? Had she remembered anything? Beca took a step closer.

"Chloe?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe could only stare at Beca. Had she remembered? She had called her by her name. The brunette took another tentative step forward, her dirty barefeet barely making a sound in the wet leaves.

"It is Chloe isn't it?"

Chloe's heart sunk. She forced a smile to her face, sure that it actually looked more like a grimace than anything. She straightened her back and stepped towards the brunette in a friendly way.

"Yeah, Beca. It's me. What are you doing here?"

Beca visibly relaxed. "Oh thank God. I was worried that I'd gotten your name wrong." She smiled sheepishly, unknowingly breaking Chloe's heart. She didn't remember her.

"Beca, what are you doing here? You're meant to be in hospital. You're not well."

What Chloe didn't expect, however, was the look of anger that crossed Beca's face.

"So what? Nobody cared! I was alone in that hospital! Nobody would tell me anything! Everyone made me feel like I was too weak and incompetent!" Chloe tried to ignore how beautiful the brunette looked when she was mad. Chloe hadn't realised that she had been staring until Beca's frown dropped and she looked at Chloe anxiously. "Umm, Chloe?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring. Do I have something on my face?"

Chloe snapped out of her daze, a blush covering her face. Beca's eyebrow rose as a smirk graced her features. _God she's so like the old Beca_, Chloe thought. "I was thinking. You said how nobody would tell you anything. Well fine. I'll tell you whatever you want to know as long as afterwards you go back to the hospital and get better." Chloe stepped forward and boldly took Beca's hand within her own. "I promise you I won't leave you again."

The sincerity in Chloe's voice shocked Beca, but the opportunity to find out some of the answers to her questions was too much of an opportunity to miss out on. She smiled at the beautiful redhead before her. "Fine. But also as long as we can go somewhere to eat. Im starving and hospital food is just awful." Chloe laughed and Beca tried to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering around her stomach at not only the sound of such beauty, but at their close proximity. She blushed and pulled away, motioning Chloe to lead the way.

**Ok, so I know its short, but that's cause the next one is going to be quite long. Anyways, reviews are always welcome**


	19. Chapter 19

As the two girls approached Chloe's car, Beca stopped and stared at it. It looked familiar, but so much did nowadays that she chose to ignore it. What had made her stop was the indescribable happiness that she felt from looking at it. And she had no idea why. Again, she felt the memories swimming, but again, just out of reach. She didn't realise that she had been staring with a smile on her lips until Chloe turned around.

"Beca, are you alright? Why are you smiling?" Beca wasn't oblivious to the hopefulness in her voice. The small brunette realised that Chloe really wanted her to remember. So who was she to her?

Beca shook her head and smiled at the other girl. She slowly approached the car, favouring her leg, something that didn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go straight to the hospital? They'll have your meds…" Beca did actually consider it for a second, but then realised that she didn't want this time with the redhead to be over just yet. Just the two of them. She knew that back at the hospital she would be monitored constantly.

"Nah, I'll last. I just really want some food." Chloe smiled at Beca's words. _Well, some things never change_, the redhead thought. Beca had always put her stomach before most things, except of course, her music. What Beca dint say, however, was that she wanted Chloe to eat something as well. Although she didn't remember this girl, she was sure that her clothes shouldn't have hung loosely on her frame.

Beca slowly got in the car, taking care not to knock her leg and hurt herself further. When she had finally managed that and had put her seatbelt on, she turned to smile at Chloe. The redhead had been watching patiently as Beca struggled. She knew not to offer the younger girl any help because, after her outburst earlier, she knew that Beca needed to feel like she could do things herself, without assistance. Maybe that was why she had agreed to take her for some food rather than taking her straight back to the hospital.

Chloe had considered texting Aubrey to let her know that she had found Beca, but then she would have to explain that she was going for lunch with the injured girl. She hated to keep her best-friend in the dark, but it was for the best. Chloe realised that she would have to take Beca to somewhere quite far away from town. She couldn't risk any questions.

Chloe had been so engrossed within her own thoughts that she hadn't realised how silent Beca was being. There was something about being in a car that terrified Beca. She assumed that it must be from the crash, but she didn't remember that. Had the trauma been too much? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. But what she saw caused her to jolt violently. When her eyes had closed, she had seen a truck coming towards her. But now there was nothing. They were the only ones on this road. Beca hadn't even realised that Chloe had pulled over and was looking at her worried. Beca closed her eyes again. The memory terrified her, but it was the only one that she was getting. Again, she saw the truck coming towards her. She was in the back of a car. She jolted again as she remembered the truck hitting her side of the car. She could almost smell the fumes.

She was pulled from her memory by a frantic voice.

"Beca! Beca can you hear me?" Beca's eyes snapped open and she turned to look into the bright blue eyes of the girl next to her. Those eyes were wide with fear. Those eyes made Beca feel weak all over, but not in the way that her injuries made her feel weak. She knew that in her past, this girl meant a lot to her, and she was determined to find out why.

"Beca?" Chloe raised a hand to Beca's face, gently pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What happened?"

It took a moment before the small brunette was able to speak again.

"The crash. I was in the back of a car when a truck hit… it just came to me" she said almost apologetically.

Chloe took Beca's face in both of her hands, being careful not to hurt the bruises or cuts that now littered her face. "Look at me Beca. I don't know what to say. I lost my best-friend when that truck hit you. Please, whatever you can remember, tell me, and I will try and fill in the gaps. Never feel bad about this. It wasn't your fault. It was-" Chloe choked back a sob, retracting her hands quickly and turning to look out of the window. It was her fault. She was the reason Beca had to take that cab.

She felt Beca take hold of her hand. That small gesture meant the world to her. Beca had never been one to initiate contact so even when this Beca did it, Chloe heart leapt.

"It wasn't your fault." She said quietly. Chloe's head snapped to meet the dark blue eyes of the girl she loved. But she didn't know what she was talking about. She opened her mouth to speak, but Beca got there first. "You could say all that you want about why you think it is your fault but deep down, _I_ know it wasn't. There is something about you. Something that makes me want to remember. I feel of everyone, it would be you who could help me the most." Beca fell silent, embarrassed by her confession. She let go of Chloe's hand and stared ahead, not aware of the look of awe that had replaced the guilt on Chloe's face. She didn't see the glaze of unshed tears. She didn't see the love that couldn't be hidden within those bright blue eyes.

**Not as long as I hoped but getting there. Thanks for reading**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here's the next part. Thank you to everyone who has favourite, followed and reviewed this. Actually, thanks to everyone who has just read it. You are all awesome. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

It didn't take long for Chloe to find somewhere that they could eat. Beca tried not to show it, but the pain was getting steadily worse. She silently cursed herself for being too stubborn to go back to the hospital. Instead, Chloe helped her into the small roadside, forest diner. Beca was grateful for the help as she knew that without the redhead, she wouldn't have made it. Chloe hoped that the staff wouldn't notice shoes, or lack of. She hadn't had any spare clothes in her car so Beca had to continue barefoot.

The diner was relatively empty and the woman behind the bar pointed them both to a booth, not batting an eyelid at the two strange looking girls that had just stumbled into her diner. Beca wondered if she was used to getting crazies in here. Looking around the place she wouldn't be surprised if the crazies weren't regulars.

Beca slid into the booth, thankful to be sitting in a comfortable seat again. Her feet were cold but her leg hurt too much for her to cross them. Chloe hesitated before sitting, considering if she should sit beside Beca or not. In the end, she decided not to, aware of how desperate Beca was to talk. She didn't see, however, the look of disappointment flash across the small girl's features as their contact was broken.

Beca busied herself with the menu, trying to forget the feeling of Chloe's arms around her. Without them, she felt cold. She briefly glanced up to find Chloe staring at her intently. Upon eye contact, the redhead looked away, almost as if she was embarrassed to have been caught staring at Beca. Beca looked back down at her menu, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. Just as she put her menu down, the woman came over to take their orders.

"Um, can I have the double cheeseburger and fries with a coke, thanks" Beca looked expectantly at Chloe.

"Just a glass of water for me, thank you-"

But before she could finish her order Beca interrupted her. "She'll have the same." The woman nodded and scribbled the order down on her notepad before disappearing again. Chloe looked at Beca annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" Beca flinched at the tone that the redhead used.

She swallowed before answering. "You must be hungry. When was the last time you had a proper meal?" when Chloe didn't answer her, Beca sighed. "Please Chloe," she said quietly, "you're helping me. Let me help you."

Chloe could only stare. Here was a girl with no memory of her wanting to help her. She should have been angry at Beca for interfering in her eating habits, but to her surprise, she found that she was delighted that the brunette was concerned about her. Maybe there was a chance that things would get better. Chloe looked Beca in the eyes and smiled, truly, for the first time in ages.

"Thank you Beca." She said quietly. A silence descended upon the two and Chloe got the feeling that Beca wanted to talk but didn't know where to begin. So she started. "What did you remember in the car?" she asked softly.

Beca felt goosebumps prickle along her skin as she thought about her flashback. Of all things that she could remember, it had to be something as awful as that. "There was a truck," she began after a while, unsure of how to say it. "I was in the back of a car. I watched the truck as it hit. I didn't do anything." Her voice trembled. Was getting your memory back supposed to be like this? This scary? "That was all." She couldn't bring her eyes up to meet Chloe's. She felt ashamed. She was ashamed that she couldn't remember more than that.

She felt Chloe take her hand. That contact gave her the strength to look into those brilliant blue orbs. Chloe smiled at her. "It's alright. The doctors didn't expect you to remember anything, so remembering the crash is a big thing." Beca smiled. Chloe knew just what to say to make her feel better. Beca felt her eyes sting. She didn't want to cry in front of this girl. Sensing Beca's inner turmoil, Chloe decided to move the conversation along. "You said that you wanted answers. I promised to answer what I could. So, what would you like to know?"

Beca was again grateful to the other girl for moving the conversation along.

What Beca really wanted to know was who Chloe really was to her, but she saw the fragility behind the redhead's eyes and decided to try and be subtle about it.

"I want to know about me. And you." She hesitated for a moment before adding quietly, "and us."

Chloe had heard and couldn't keep the grin off her face. The diner woman came back with their drinks and left again, uninterested in these two girls' conversation. Chloe thought for a bit, taking a small sip from her drink.

"Well, I guess I had better start from the top then. You are Beca Mitchell. You are possibly the most musically gifted person that I have ever known and will ever know. Your dream was to become a DJ in LA, but from what I understood, your dad forced you to go to college first. I think it was something like he wanted you to finish your education so he would pay for it." Chloe really wanted to portray Beca in the best light possible. She deserved it. But she also wanted to be as truthful as possible because she desperately wanted Beca to _remember_. "You're quite closed off, but after joining the Bellas, you started to open up a bit more. Oh, the Barden Bellas is an acappella group. We sing just using our mouths and perform at the ICCAs every year."

Beca frowned. "Acappella? Sorry, it just sounds pretty lame…"

For a second Beca thought that she would have offended Chloe, but the redhead smiled. "That's what you said the first time I approached you asking you to join. You were quite insistent that there was no way in hell that you would join but I managed to persuade you."

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you manage that?"

To Beca's surprise, Chloe blushed furiously and busied herself by taking another sip of her drink. If Beca didn't know better, she would have thought that Chloe was thinking up an answer. "Um, well, I heard you singing one time and forced you to audition?" it came out as more of a question and Chloe hoped that the brunette would believe her. However, as she looked into Beca's eyes, she saw nothing but disbelief.

"And the truth is…"

Chloe sighed. It was now or never. "I heard you singing in the shower and made you sing for me."

"What's so bad about that? It's not like I was actually naked…" Beca's eyes widened at Chloe's expression. "Oh. Um, what?"

"Well I had been showering already and you came in singing and I didn't realise that it was you. So I went over to your shower stall and kind of joined you in the shower and forced you to sing with me." Chloe spoke quickly, cheeks burning. She had never regretted ambushing Beca in the shower, but God! it was embarrassing retelling the story. She sounded like such a creep. To her astonishment though, Beca laughed briefly before grimacing in pain.

"Sorry. But that is hilarious. You must really love acappella." Beca grinned widely, trying not to laugh for fear of pain. "What did we sing?"

Again, chloe blushed profusely. Beca couldn't be more amused at this point. How could this story possibly get more amusing? "Well, we sang a song called 'Titanium'. It's a really good song, it's um…"

"Your ladyjam."

Chloe's head snapped up. She stared at Beca in shock. Beca looked just as shocked she felt.

"How did you-"

"I don't know. Well, it just slipped out. As if I was used to saying it." Beca grimaced.

"What is it?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"How often did we discuss you ladyjam?"


	21. Chapter 21

**The response that I have gotten for this story is unbelievable. Thank you all so much and as always, don't forget to review.**

By the time their burgers came, Beca had learnt as much as Chloe could tell her about herself. Apparently because she was an aspiring DJ, that explained why she felt at such a loss when there was no music. At first, Beca had been embarrassed to admit this to Chloe, but the redhead had been nothing but supportive throughout the day. There was still one question on Beca's mind but she decided not to ask it just yet.

The small brunette had already devoured half of her burger and was currently grabbing a handful of fries before she realised that she must look awful, shovelling food in her face the way that she was. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until the food was placed before her. And honestly, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone later if the food was actually any good.

She blushed before raising her eyes to look at Chloe. The redhead had been watching the brunette eat. It was nothing that she hadn't seen before. One time, she had seen Beca fold a whole pizza into eighths and eat it just like that. Now she was contemplating her own meal before her. She had picked at a few fries but didn't know where to begin. She didn't really _want_ to eat. But under Beca's stern blue-eyed gaze, she picked up her burger and took a big bite from it, actually quite enjoying the taste. She looked over to Beca who smiled brightly at her before going back to her own meal.

It only took Beca another couple of minutes before she had finished her food. Chloe, not wanting to disappoint the brunette, slowly made her way through her food, finishing about fifteen minutes after Beca. She was proud that she had managed to do it too. Maybe Beca was right. Maybe they could help one another. Chloe realised that they hadn't spoken throughout the whole time that they had been eating and she wondered if Beca had any more questions. Surely this was a lot for the younger girl to take in.

When Chloe finished her meal, Beca was quick to resume the questioning. "So, you told me all about me, but what about you. Please Chloe, help me remember."

Chloe felt a little upset that Beca still didn't remember her, but after the revelation of the ladyjam, she was feeling hopeful. Again, she thought for a bit before speaking. Telling Beca who she was had been easy, but trying to explain herself was difficult. She didn't want to come across in any wrong light.

"Well, I too go to Barden. I'm in my final year, studying medicine before I go to a finishing med-school. I've been a part of the Bellas for two year and am co-captain this year, although Aubrey does have most of the power. I guess singing is my passion…" she trailed off, thinking of her nodes. She hadn't thought of them in a while and now the sadness and disappointment came rushing back.

Beca saw the change in the girl before her. The look of sadness on her features nearly broke Beca's heart. She tentatively reached across the table and took Chloe's hand, giving it a little squeeze. Chloe looked down and smiled slightly. Beca wanted to ask her what was wrong, but didn't want to upset her further.

"Why medicine?"

Chloe blue eyes shot up to Beca's. Why was she asking this? Was she trying to change the subject? Chloe felt her heart swell at the sweetness of the girl before her.

"Well, I guess that I just want to help people. I know that that sounds like such a stupid thing to say, but I really do want to help people. Some people deserve it, you know?" Chloe looked pointedly at Beca who blushed and looked down.

"It's not stupid." Beca said quietly and Chloe had to strain to hear her. "If it's something that you are passionate about, then go for it. Life's too short for regrets."

Chloe was silent for a while. "I know you don't remember much, but what would your regrets be Beca?"

Beca hesitated before speaking. "Well, I guess that I wish that I tried harder with my family. There has to be a reason that they didn't visit me. Um, I wouldn't be so closed off. I would love more. I…"

Chloe waited for Beca to continue, but the younger girl had gone quiet. "Beca?"

Beca smiled nervously at Chloe before shaking her head slightly. "It's nothing."

Chloe decided not to push her. Not when she was still so fragile anyway. The diner woman came over asking if they wanted any desert, but Beca was in too much pain so they just asked for the bill so that they could leave.

"Well. I think that was all of your questions that I answered. I'm sorry for not being more helpful about who I am…" Chloe said nervously.

Beca smiled at her and squeezed her hand that she still held. "Actually, I have one more question…"

Chloe waited but Beca had gone quiet. Chloe gently squeezed Beca's hand and smiled softly at her. "Beca? You know you can ask me anything."

Beca hesitated before sighing. "What are we Chloe?"

Chloe was confused by the question. What did she mean? Did she think that they were a couple? Did she think that they were just best-friends? Did she hope that they were only friends? "We're friends Beca. Best-friends." Chloe looked down, trying to ignore the feeling of heartache. Admitting it out loud was almost as bad as admitting it to herself, especially since she really hoped that they could be more. What she didn't see though, was the look of raw disappointment that crossed the brunette's face when she said that. Beca was now more desperate than ever to remember Chloe. There was something that Chloe wasn't telling her and she wasn't going to push her for it.

That reminded Beca of the one question that she really didn't want to ask, but couldn't get out of her mind. She hadn't realised that she must have been pulling a face because Chloe then asked, "Is there anything else Beca?"

"Um, you don't have to answer this, but why didn't you come and see me in hospital. I'm sorry, I just got really lonely." She finished quietly.

"Beca you have nothing to be sorry for. I am so sorry about that. It was selfish of me but, you have to understand, you were my best-friend Beca. I told you things that I have never even told Aubrey. When you were in that car crash, I thought that I had lost you for good. Then you fought. You fought for your life. But then the doctors said you would never wake up. But when they turned off your life-support machine, you were breathing on your own. You were still fighting. But then, when you woke up and asked me who I was, it was worse than watching you die. Because you were still there, but it wasn't you…" Chloe choked on her words a bit, realising that she had gone too far. Beca had retracted her hand. The brunette's eyes were downcast and she seemed to be thinking. "Beca, I'm so sorry-"

"No. there is nothing for you to be sorry about. You have been through a lot too." She looked up and forced a smile. "But we should get going."

Chloe nodded and went and paid for their lunch. She returned to the table and helped Beca up. The smaller girl was shaking from the pain and Chloe let her lean on her as they exited the diner. The silence around them was awkward, the first awkward silence so far, and Chloe hated herself for saying what she had. She had been so caught up in the memories that she had forgotten who she was speaking to. When she had helped Beca gently into her seat in the car, she went round to the driver's seat, desperately thinking of something that she could say.

When she had gotten in the car, she turned to Beca. "Beca, about what I said. I didn't mean that you were gone. Just different." Beca didn't respond. "It's just that I, I like you Beca…" she said quietly. Beca still hadn't responded. Chloe sighed and turned to put her seat belt on. She felt her heart break all over again and she vaguely wondered how many more times that this could happen.

She put in keys in the ignition and was about to start the engine when she heard a quiet humming from next to her. She turned to Beca who was staring out of the windscreen with a blank expression. Chloe listened to the humming it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

Her breath hitched when Beca sang softly.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

_Fire away, fire away,_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall,_

_I am titanium_"

Chloe had forgotten how beautiful her voice was. She had to remind herself to breath. She watched as some recognition flooded into Beca's eyes. She held her breath as the brunette turned to her.

"Chloe…?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe and Aubrey were waiting outside Beca's hospital room. The doctor had wanted to check over Beca to make sure that she hadn't done any more damage to herself. But that had been over an hour ago. Dread had begun to settle over the redhead. She cursed herself. She shouldn't have taken Beca to get some food. She should have brought her straight back here. But then, she might not have remembered some of what she had.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Aubrey's voice brought her out of her trance.

"What?"

"Something happened. And you've got some colour back in your face so…?"

Chloe sighed. Of everyone it would be Aubrey who could read her. "I, I took her to lunch." She really didn't want to tell Aubrey any of this, and judging by the blonde's expression, she wasn't too happy about it either.

"You did what? Chloe we were all searching for her and you were out having _lunch_ with her?" Aubrey's voice rose slightly, but she didn't want to make a scene so she reined it in slightly.

"I know, ok! I went around campus and everywhere that I could think of before I drove to the forest. I don't know. I just had to get away. Think a bit. But she was there. It made me think that she might have remembered something. But she didn't. She didn't want any help from anyone. She was so angry about being left alone here. We thought that she was getting loads of visitors but there was no one. Not even her parents. So she ran. I wanted to bring her back but she insisted that we get some food. _Both_ of us." A look of understanding crossed Aubrey's face. She hated it when Chloe stopped eating. It seemed like Beca could help her. "So I agreed. She wanted answers to questions. She wanted to know who she was. And then in the car she remembered the accident. I really think that she can be brought back, but we have to help her. She even remembered 'Titanium' was my ladyjam and then sang it. She missed a bit out, but she _remembered_."

Aubrey was shocked. She hadn't thought that so much had gone on for the redhead. Plus she could never stay angry at Chloe. Nobody could. "She remembered the accident? And why did she know 'Titanium' was your ladyjam? Not even I knew that. You always listen to it…" Aubrey's eyes widened in horror and Chloe blushed. "Gross."

Chloe wanted to change the subject desperately. "She said she remembered the truck coming towards her. She said she didn't do anything. I think she blames herself."

"What? That's stupid. She would have been in a state of fear. Her brain would have thought out what was about to happen and her body would have paralysed itself. She shouldn't blame herself for that." Upon seeing Chloe's shocked and impressed face she added. "Psychology in Freshman year. I read a case study on it."

"I still think you would have made a great doctor." Aubrey smiled at her. "She also still feels connected to music. I don't really understand, but she said that she can _feel_ it. See it even."

Aubrey frowned. There were cases of this. Some historians argued that Mozart had been able to feel and see the music in everything. Aubrey hated to admit it, but maybe Beca was a lot more talented than she gave her credit for. "What else?"

Chloe thought for a second. Since Beca had remembered some of the lines to 'Titanium' and then had said her name so familiarly, Chloe's mind had been in overdrive. When Beca had said that, she had turned to Chloe and Chloe had seen the recognition in her eyes before it had disappeared again and Beca asked if it was ok to just come straight here. Chloe had texted Aubrey immediately to tell her that she had Beca and they were heading straight to the hospital and if it was alright for her to let the others know. Aubrey's response was immediate.

"I think that's it. She was really sweet. She made me eat and then made sure that I was ok in this whole thing."

Aubrey felt a slight twinge of jealousy. She couldn't get Chloe to eat, but an amnesiac Beca could. She shook those thoughts from her head and grabbed the redhead's hand. "It'll be ok, Chlo, I promise." Chloe looked at her best-friend and was, not for the first time, truly thankful that they were friends.

The door to Beca's room opened and the doctor stepped through and closed the door quietly behind him. He looked up at the blonde and the redhead who were approaching him with worried expressions on their faces. "She's sleeping now." He informed them, watching as they relaxed. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you both briefly." He motioned to the chairs and the three of them sat down. "Beca was telling me how she remembered some things, most notably, her accident. This is extraordinary. People in her position usually never recover their memories after such a serious accident, and yet, here she is, barely a week after waking from a coma, remembering her past. I have never seen the likes of it before." He looked at the smiling, hopeful faces of the two girls before him, hating what he had to say next. "Which is why I am worried. This has never happened. I am worried that the return of her memories could bring about some severe mental issues, maybe a stroke, if she's lucky."

Silence. Chloe couldn't comprehend what this doctor was saying. Why would Beca's memories cause her harm? She asked.

"It's possible the rush of her memories returning could put too much pressure on her mind. For someone like you or me, we could deal with it, but she is too weak, both mentally and physically. I don't think that she could deal with it." The doctor said, apologetically.

Finally, Aubrey spoke. "You said she could suffer from a stroke if she was lucky. What if she was unlucky?"

The doctor hesitated. "Worst case scenario? Beca could die."


	23. Chapter 23

Beca couldn't remember the last time she had been so tired. She had forced herself to stay awake throughout her discussion with the doctor. Frankly he was astonished that she had managed to make it out of the hospital by herself, completely unaided, without doing barely any damage to herself. That nearly made the whole thing worth it. Nearly. What had really made the whole escapade worthwhile was her lunch with Chloe. There had been some moments between the two that confused Beca to no end. What was her relationship with this girl? This girl who made her feel things.

Beca was drawn out of her throughts when the doctor said the word "stroke". She paid close attention whilst the doctor regretfully told her of the risk of regaining her memories. Seeing the distress upon her face, he decided the best thing to do would be to leave her to rest and speak to her when she felt better.

But Beca couldn't rest. How could she? She had just been told that the reason that kept her going could kill her. _Do I ever get a fucking break_, she thought bitterly. She could hear the doctor talking to somebody outside and realised after a minute that Chloe was outside with, was her name Aubrey? Beca tried to listen but her eyes drooped of their own accord thanks to the drugs that she had just been pumped full of. At least she wasn't in pain anymore. That was always a bonus. She sighed, giving into her exhaustion, despite her overactive mind.

Her dreams were plagued with bright blue eyes and red hair. At first Beca didn't understand what she was seeing, but it soon became clearer.

_It was raining. And hard. It was as if the heavens had decided to open up and attempt to flood Barden University campus. And yet, Beca found herself walking in this. She realised that she must have intentionally gone for a walk in the rain as she wore nothing but her jeans, boots and an old Stokes t-shirt. No umbrella, no jacket. _

_And yet, she felt at ease. It was as if the rain was washing away her worries. But what were her worries? She couldn't remember. But she still enjoyed the feeling of the fat droplets of water hitting her and running down her bare arms and down her face. _

_She wasn't walking with a purpose. She had nowhere to be. No one to see. Nothing to do. Except walking. She realised that she had left the campus now and was walking out of town, just enjoying the rain. She had left her headphones back in her dorm room, not wanting to get them wet in this weather. And yet, she didn't mind the lack of music. She could hear the steady bass of the pounding rain and that was enough. _

_The majority of the shops and cafes were closed, not that she would have gone in there anyway. She no idea of the time or the day. It was warm though, the rain probably cutting through the humidity that hung in the air._

_Beca found herself at a cemetery. Without questioning, she let herself in through the gate and walked amongst the tombstones. She tried to remember why she was walking, but the memory evaded her. Instead, she took a seat on a bench under a willow tree, keeping it relatively dry. _

_"__Beca?!" She knew that voice. She turned and saw a hunched figure hurrying towards her, huddled under an umbrella. Only when the figure had, too, stopped under the willow tree and had put down her umbrella did Beca recognise that flash of red hair._

_"__Chloe? What are you doing here?"_

_"__I could ask you the same question."_

_Beca hesitated. She didn't want Chloe to think that she was weird. "I went for a walk." She said lamely._

_Chloe looked at her closely. "In this weather?" Beca nodded, not meeting the redhead's bright blue eyes. "Beca? What's wrong?" she felt Chloe sit next to her and the redhead forced her to look at her. "Beca?"_

_There was nothing but raw concern in Chloe's eyes. "Nothing. There's nothing wrong." It sounded like a lie, even to her. "I just like walking in the rain."_

_Chloe looked at her sceptically and Beca wanted to break the eye contact but found that she couldn't. "Beca, you know you can tell me anything. I-" she caught herself from saying something. "I'm here for you."_

_Beca sighed. "There is nothing wrong, Chlo. I just like walking in the rain."_

_"__Why?"_

_"__I don't really know. It puts me at ease. I feel like it washes away my problems."_

_"__Problems? Beca…?" Beca cringed slightly at Chloe's increasingly stern tone._

_"__I don't remember what was wrong. Honestly." Beca thought she sounded like a child trying to evade trouble from an adult._

_"__Ok, let's say for now that I believe you. Why are you in a graveyard?"_

_"__Just ended up here, really. What about you, Red? Why are you here?"_

_Chloe smiled brightly at the nickname. "I was on my way back from work and I thought I saw you but then you turned and came in here. I was just checking you were ok cause you aren't wearing a top or anything…"_

_Beca looked down at her sodden clothes. Her t-shirt was soaked through. She looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I didn't really think that through…" she said sheepishly._

_Chloe closely looked at her one last time before standing. "Well come on then. My place is closer. We can go and wait out the rain." She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled the shorter girl up before putting the umbrella back up and over their heads._

_"__Chlo, wait. I can make it back to mine. Plus I should probably change out of these." She gestured to her clothes._

_"__Of course you should change, silly. But I can lend you something. Come on. I insist."_

_Beca sighed. There was no way dissuading the redhead sometimes. Seeing Beca's defeat, Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's arm, linking hers through it._

_It only took them about five minutes to reach Chloe's apartment. Once inside, Beca removed her surprisingly dry boots and followed Chloe to her room. She found the redhead rummaging through her wardrobe before she felt a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants hit her in the face. _

_"__Go on. Change into those. I'll put the clothes you're wearing on the radiator to be drying." _

_Beca nodded and waited for Chloe to leave her to change but the redhead only stood where she was, looking at the short brunette expectantly._

_"__Uh, Chlo? A little privacy?"_

_"__Huh. Nope. No way. And plus, it's not like its anything I haven't seen before" she added with a wink._

_Beca blushed but didn't want to fight the redhead on this. Instead, she peeled of her jeans and tossed them to the staring redhead. Then, deciding to play Chloe's own game, she slowly pulled off her t-shirt, shaking her hair out as she stood there in her bra, running her hand through her hair, as if she was trying to sort it out, but really she could see what was happening to the redhead. Beca liked the way that Chloe was looking at her. They were just friends but the hungry look in Chloe's eyes made her seriously question that. Instead, she stalked up to Chloe, still in her bra, and stood about a foot away from the redhead. She held out the t-shirt and the redhead took it, her eyes never leaving Beca._

_Beca leant in and whispered, "You're drooling." Before laughing and dancing away from the blushing redhead. Beca gave Chloe a wink before putting the hoodie on. Chloe had never seen the younger girl act do flirtatious before. Usually it was her that acted like that, leaving the brunette stuttering in embarrassment. But now it seemed as if the tides had turned. She laughed lightly to herself before placing Beca's clothes on the radiator to dry. She walked out to find the brunette had made herself at home on the sofa. _

_"__Comfortable?" she teased as she sat beside Beca. The other girl hummed in approval and Chloe took a moment to appreciate Beca in her clothes. Both were too big for her. The hoodie was big on Chloe and on Beca, it dwarfed her._

_Beca felt Chloe's eyes on her and she looked down to what she was wearing. The hoodie looked familiar. And felt familiar. Like she had worn it before._

_Then she remembered._

_Escaping the hospital. The woods. The accident!_

Beca bolted upright in bed, her breathing erratic and her heartbeat fast. Was that a memory? Or was it just a dream?

"Beca?"

Beca looked to her left and saw Chloe standing there looking worried. There was something different in her gaze. As if she were holding back her true feelings.

Beca was terrified. Was it always going to end up like this? With her remembering something and then the accident? The truck smashing into her side?

The brunette was trembling; slightly from the dream, but also from the pain. It appeared that the drugs had worn off.

"It was just a dream." She said, trying to convince both Chloe and herself that she was fine.

The redhead didn't appear convinced however. "Tell me about it." She said softly.

"Well, I was walking in the rain and ended up in a cemetery where you were too. Then we went back to you apartment because I was soaked through…" she trailed off after seeing Chloe's face. "That wasn't a dream was it?"

"No Beca. That happened. You have to be careful. Remembering too much at once could-"

"-kill me. I know. I didn't plan this dream, Chlo. I know that it's dangerous for me, but it's keeping me going, trying to remember."

Beca watched as sorrow filled Chloe's eyes. "I can't lose you again Beca. I just can't."

The redhead looked on the verge of tears. Beca shuffled over and motioned for Chloe to come and sit on the bed with her, but on her right side so as not to hurt her broken arm. Chloe didn't even hesitate and clambered onto the bed beside the small girl. She revelled in the warmth of Beca and tried to hide her happiness as Beca threw her good arm around the redhead, bringing her close. Chloe hid her smile by nuzzling her face into the crook of Beca's neck. She felt Beca's lips gently kiss her head and butterflies erupted in her stomach, making her feel on top of the world.

"Everything feels better with you around Chloe." Beca mumbled into the other girl's hair. Chloe smiled and wrapped an arm gently around Beca's waist. She only realised now how tired she was. Beca looked outside and saw it was dark. "Please don't leave me."

Chloe smiled at how cute the brunette was being. At how vulnerable she was making herself to the redhead. "I'm not going anywhere."

And just like that, the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

Beca was happy. Throughout the week, Chloe had been by her side as much as possible, only leaving for classes. She had a bag that she had left in Beca's room so that she could change into clean clothes without having to leave the brunette. And she wasn't the only one who visited Beca now. Aubrey often came by and Beca sensed that the blonde was trying to make up for something, but she wasn't entirely sure what. The other Bellas visited too. Beca found herself loving it when they came round, always making her laugh, especially one girl called Fat Amy.

But, occasionally she found herself alone. It was these moments that Beca had organised the doctors to change her dressings and assess her, not wanting to remind the others of her condition. She knew that she was getting better. Breathing hurt less as her ribcage healed, her headaches were less frequent and her arm now ached dully, no longer bothering her the way it had been.

It was a week since Beca's escape and Chloe sat quietly in the corner of her room, reading a book for her class. Chloe had actually benefited slightly from spending so much time with Beca in the hospital, although she would never admit it. The doctors and nurses allowed her to look over Beca's charts so that she could understand how to read them, with Beca's permission of course.

"Beca?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring. Again."

"What are you thinking about?"

Chloe looked up at the intense gaze that the brunette was giving her. She often caught Beca looking at her like this and each time it gave her goosebumps along her body. There was something in this gaze that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I'm reading."

"What about?"

"Nodes."

"What're nodes?"

"Vocal nodules. They are when vocal cords rub together at above average rate without proper lubrication. They-"

"-sit on your windpipes and crush your dreams."

"Finishing each other's sentences are we now?" Chloe was getting used to Beca remembering random bits and pieces and blurting it out.

Beca blushed. "Why are you reading about that?"

Chloe hesitated. "I have nodes." Admitting it twice didn't make it any easier.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry. I know how much you love to sing. What are you going to do?"

Chloe sighed. Beca always knew what to say. "I'm getting them removed now that we are out of the competition. I should be able to continue singing, but I may lose some of my range…" she swallowed hard. Beca saw that she was getting upset and decided to change the topic.

"I thought you had class today?"

"It was cancelled. The professor was sick." A different look crossed Beca's features. It was almost as if she was disappointed about this. "Is there something wrong?"

Nerves started to wrack Beca's body and she heard her heart pick up from the heart rate monitor next to her. No point lying now. She didn't want to keep anything from the redhead anyway. "It's just that I get my dressings changed and assessed when no one else is around," she said meekly. "I don't want anyone else to relive this." She said the last part so quietly that Chloe had to strain to hear her. And when she did, all she wanted to do was to grab the small brunette and hold her. Even now, Beca was looking out for her.

Chloe smiled gently. "Beca, you don't have to go through that alone, but if it makes you feel better I can wait outside."

Beca visibly relaxed and Chloe's smile brightened. "Um, thank you. For understanding. But I was actually wondering something. Would there be something in my dorm room that I could do here cause I'm bored so…" Chloe laughed. Of course Beca would be bored. That girl could never sit still and Chloe was surprised that she had made it this far already.

"Of course. I could pop by and pick up your laptop if you'd like…?" Chloe's insides did little leaps of joy at Beca's expression. The brunette had really brightened when hearing that. And all because of her.

"You would do that? Chloe you're the best!" Beca seemed to bounce in her bed, causing the older girl to laugh.

Just at that moment, the doctor came in and Chloe left, hoping that Beca was alright. She wanted to be there for her as much as possible, but she didn't want to crowd her. And plus, she would know if there was something wrong with Beca. She always read her charts. They would say if something was amiss.

/

It took Chloe an hour to get to Barden, get Beca's laptop and anything else that she thought the brunette could want, and then get back to the hospital. By that time, the doctor was long gone and Beca was waiting impatiently on her bed. She had changed out of her hospital gown into a pair of sweatpants and Chloe's hoodie. She had always loved the way that it looked on the smaller girl and she didn't mind that she probably would never be getting it back.

When Chloe entered the room, Beca began to bounce on her bed again like a little child.

"Look at you all dressed up. Fancy plans?" the redhead teased. This was the first time that she had seen Beca out of her gown since she ran away.

"Obviously. I dress to impress, I'll have you know."

Chloe laughed and handed over Beca laptop bag before reaching into her own and bringing out the oversized pair of headphones that Beca had used to always wear. When Beca took them from Chloe, she hesitated slightly with them in her hand, as if trying to remember something. The memory evaded her and Beca placed the headphones beside her on the bed.

"Thanks for doing this Chloe."

"Hey, what are friends for? Exploitation, obviously. Although you do owe me. Kimmy-Jin was not happy at the white girl intrusion."

Beca looked up. "Who's Kimmy-Jin?"

Chloe faltered. Sometimes she forgot that Beca didn't remember. Sometimes she was so like her old self that Chloe repressed the memories of the accident.

"She's your roommate. Possibly one of the nicest Asian girls ever."

Beca snorted at Chloe's tone. She wasn't oblivious to the redhead's falter. But, like Chloe, she didn't dwell on it. "Obviously."

Chloe smiled and went back to her seat and watched the brunette for a while before going back to her reading when Beca slipped her headphones on.

Beca was so happy to be doing something, anything, now. She had been slowly going stir crazy with boredom, and whilst the company of the others was nice and appreciated, Beca often felt cooped up in this room. But now, Chloe had brought her something to do and Beca was so grateful.

There was something incredibly familiar of putting those headphones over her ears. She knew that the music might push her too far with remembering, but recently, she hadn't had any more memories come back to her so she was hoping just to jolt her mind slightly.

Beca was looking through her folders on her laptop and stopped at one labelled 'Chloe'. She opened the folder, her eyes flicking over to where the redhead was sitting to see her engrossed in her book, before looking at what was in the folder.

There were loads of files. All labelled 'Chloe' and then a number. There were twenty-three files overall. Twenty-three songs that she had made for the redhead, presumably. This confused Beca. Chloe had said that they were "just friends" and yet here were twenty-three songs for her. Beca shook her head before leaving the folder. She looked at the others and saw one named "Bellas". That name rang a bell. Was it the group that she had been in? She opened it and saw four files. She clicked on the first one and the familiar notes of a song played. She listened to the whole thing.

The first song was called 'The Sign' which was followed by 'Eternal Flame' and ended with 'Turn the Beat Around'. It was a fairly dull set. Beca listened to it on repeat before a memory hit her.

_Beca had been struggling with the choreography all rehearsal. Finally, at the end of her tether, Aubrey had forced her and Chloe to go off to the side to try and rectify it. Chloe ran through the routine a couple of times so that she could see where Beca was going wrong. Finally she saw that Beca simply had very little hand-eye co-ordination._

_"__Beca, you have to move your feet together whilst moving both arms like this," she said gently whilst demonstrating._

_Beca watched and tried yet again, embarrassed that she couldn't get this right. Especially in front of Chloe. Ever since this girl had barged in on her shower, Beca couldn't get her off her mind. Again Beca stumbled when she tried to combine both arms and both legs, groaning in frustration when she couldn't do it yet again._

_"__Hey, it's alright." Chloe said gently, sensing the others girl's frustration. Beca looked down and refused to meet her gaze. "Where seems to be the hardest part?"_

_"__I can't do it altogether. Too many directions confuses me." She admitted quietly._

_Chloe frowned. Now that she had said it, it all seemed so obvious. "Dyslexic?" Beca's head shot up, eyes wide. _

_"__How did you-?"_

_"__It's fairly common. My cousin's dyslexic and dyspraxic. You don't have to be ashamed about it."_

_Beca nodded. Usually she would try and act indifferent or yell at someone for suggesting it, even though it was the truth. But Chloe was different. It seemed as if she only wanted to help Beca and because of that, Beca had let her walls down slightly, allowing the redhead to see her vulnerable. And Beca didn't mind._

_"__Here," Chloe moved behind Beca, wrapping her arms around her torso, sliding her hand down Beca's arms until she got to her hands. Chloe closed her hands around Beca's and guided the younger girl through the steps again. They repeated this a couple of times before Chloe detached herself from Beca, leaving both of them cold at the sudden lack of body heat from the other. Beca was surprised that now the routine was a little less difficult. She managed to get through it just fine after a couple of tries. Chloe smiled proudly before motioning for them both to return to the others._

Beca sat on her bed staring. The song was still on repeat. She remembered the choreography. She remembered how awful it was, with its salutes and strange skipping. She was sure that if her leg wasn't damaged and her ribs broken and her arm broken then she could get up and do it now.

She also remembered Aubrey now. The girl had always hated her. Resented her and Beca never knew why. Now she understood why the blonde was trying so hard to be nice. She felt guilty about never having been nice before the accident and Beca nearly dying had put it into perspective. Beca wanted to hate Aubrey but couldn't find it within herself to do so. Although she remembered how the older girl had picked on her, she had been trying so hard now. Beca had always seen the hesitation, regret and sadness within Aubrey's green eyes whenever she had looked over at her. Beca felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have to feel bad for something that wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that Beca had been in a car accident.

Beca sighed and removed her headphones, gaining Chloe's attention. The redhead looked up.

"Becs, what's up?" Beca brought her eyes to meet Chloe's vibrant blue ones_. I'll never get bored of those eyes_, she thought. When Beca didn't respond immediately, Chloe got worried. She stood and walked over to the bed. "Beca?" she spun the laptop around and saw that Beca was listening to the set list. She didn't even know how the girl had it, but apparently she had remembered something. Panic gripped Chloe. What if this was the beginning of Beca's mental decline? What if she had remembered too much? "Beca? Beca?"

Beca looked at her. "The set list. I remember the routine. It was _so_ bad."

Chloe stood in disbelief. _That_ was _it_? She stood another second before bursting out laughing. Beca looked at her confused. But once she had started, Chloe couldn't stop. She kept giggling until she had calmed down slightly.

"Oh God Beca! You sounded just like you then." She said with the biggest smile. She had a little hope that _her_ Beca would be fine.

"Well anyone with ears could tell that this set isn't great. And the choreography was so, so, _boring_! I can't believe that Aubrey expected us to win with that."

Chloe saw a perfect opportunity to wind up Beca. Normally she wouldn't play tricks on her about her memory, but this was just too good to miss. "Yeah, you've always been quite vocal about that. One time you even told me that if the Bellas got to the finals and won, you would go to Mardi Gras in Louisiana, dress in a feather costume and join the parade."

"I did not!"

"Actually you did. You were so confident that we wouldn't make the finals that you told me this."

Beca was silent a moment. It didn't sound like something that she would say, but her dislike of the set list did make her question that.

"Well, at least we are out. I can't imagine wearing one of those outfits. I mean they're all so vibrant and colourful and I'm, well, I'm not." Beca looked at Chloe to see that the redhead was staring at her, eyes glazed. Beca instantly knew what she was thinking. "Mind out of the gutter, Beale."

That seemed to pull Chloe out of her thoughts. She wished that it was true. Beca would look _hot_ in one of those costumes with so much skin on show. "Personally, I think a dark blue with silver. It would bring out your eyes."

Beca snorted. "Uh-huh? Well, if I'm wearing that, then you have to join me. I'm thinking bright yellow. It will bring out your hair." Chloe giggled at Beca's playfulness. She knew that Beca would know that this was a lie when she got her memories back. Until then, Chloe could have her fun with this.

**Well this was a little longer than expected. Don't forget to review. Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

Beca was going crazy.

Chloe had gone to get her nodes removed a day and a half ago. It was a day and a half since she had last seen her. Last seen those hypnotising blue eyes and fiery red hair. She didn't even know if the procedure had gone well or not. Beca had spent the past day looking up what the removal of vocal nodules entailed. Chloe wouldn't be able to speak for a few days but hopefully she would be able to sing again.

Beca had been staring at the chair that had become Chloe's chair. She barely blinked, hoping that Chloe would just reappear. She hadn't realised how dependent she was now on the redhead. Since waking up, Chloe had become her rock. She was the one who helped Beca remember. She was the one who had practically moved in to the hospital to be with her.

Beca sighed for what she was sure must have been the hundredth time that day. She had done everything that she could think of to bide her time. She had listened to all her mixes on her laptop many times over. She had had her dressings changed. She had even eaten the crappy excuse that the hospital called food. And yet, she still felt empty. Without the bubbly redhead by her side, she was alone. She finally decided that enough was enough.

Luckily for her, there was really only one major hospital by Barden so Chloe had had her procedure here too. Beca pressed the button on her bed, alerting the nurses. Almost immediately a nurse hurried in.

"Are you alright, Beca?" It was Beca's favourite nurse, Ann.

"Yes, uh, I was wondering if I could go and visit a friend…" Ann looked at her sceptically. She was only too aware of Beca's history of escaping the hospital. "Chloe. She, uh, had her nodes out and I wanted to go and see her."

Ann looked at her. It was usually against regulations for one patient to go and see another. But Beca had always been different. It had been amazing seeing the positive effect that the other girl was having on Beca's recovery. There was no doubt that Beca could very well be in danger if her memories returned in a rush, but this Chloe girl seemed to keep Beca grounded and helped the memories return slowly.

Ann sighed. "Do you know what ward she is in?"

Beca's excitement was short lived. She had no idea where Chloe was. She shook her head, eyes downcast. Ann sighed again. "If I happen to come across it, then I'll let you know. But this" she gestured between the two of them "never happened." She turned and left Beca staring confused.

What had she meant? They had just been talking. And why would she come across where Chloe was? She would be in another part of the hospital.

Realisation washed over Beca. She felt like such an idiot for not getting it sooner. Ann was going to find where Chloe was. It would be breaking all the rules entirely and she could get fired for doing this. Beca had never been more grateful to the nurse. Her face broke out into a large grin. She couldn't help it. She was happy. The first time since Chloe had left.

/

It didn't take Ann long to find where Chloe Beale was. If she was having a procedure to do with her vocals then she would be in the King Ward. From then on, it was only a case of narrowing it down.

/

Beca looked up when Ann wheeled a wheelchair into her room.

"You don't expect me to allow you to go wandering the hospital alone now?" Beca's face broke out into a grin as she gingerly moved from the bed to the chair. Her chest still pained her from time to time and her leg was becoming a dull ache but that still meant that she moved slowly.

When she had settled into the chair, Ann began pushing her towards her destination.

"Thank you for doing this Ann." Beca said.

"Don't mention it." Ann laughed, then added, "Like ever." Causing Beca to giggle but nod.

It took them a total of five minutes to manoeuvre through the hospital. Finally they reached Chloe's room. Ann stopped pushing Beca just before they went in.

"OK, some I'm on my break now. I'll be back in about an hour. If I find that you've disappeared again, I will find you. Remember, I'm a nurse. I can make it look like an accident." She smiled, not necessarily being serious.

Beca chuckled lightly. "Don't worry Ann. I'm not going anywhere." Beca replied, looking towards the room that the redhead was in.

Ann nodded and gave Beca an encouraging smile before departing. Beca took a deep breath before wheeling herself gently into the room.

Chloe lay there on the bed, earphones in, staring at the ceiling. She didn't even notice Beca's entrance. Beca took a moment to take in the sight of the redhead. Even in the hospital gown, she was breath-taking. Her red hair contrasted with the pale colours of the room, making it stand out even more than usual.

She slowly approached, amused that the redhead hadn't seen her yet. She stopped by the side of Chloe's bed and waited patiently for the redhead to notice her. Unfortunately, though, the redhead seemed to be deep in thought and didn't notice Beca, so she decided to make her notice her. Taking a deep breath, she took Chloe's hand within her own.

Chloe jumped slightly. She hadn't been expecting the contact. She thought that she had been alone in the room. She turned to see who was there when her eyes met with the familiar deep blue orbs that she had just been thinking about. The look of confusion disappeared from her face to be replaced by a heartwarming smile. She couldn't believe that Beca was here. The brunette shouldn't have been allowed out of her room so Chloe wondered how much begging she had to do.

_Beca_. She mouthed. She couldn't speak just yet. She reached up with her free hand and pulled out her earphones.

"Hey." Beca smiled. "How're you Chlo?"

Chloe shrugged. She let Beca's hand go and reached over to grab a whiteboard so that she could write down her thoughts.

_Better now that you are here_ she wrote.

Beca smiled again, feeling warm inside at not only Chloe's words, but at the look that the other girl was giving her. "How'd the surgery go?" she asked hesitantly.

Chloe, too, hesitated, doubt clouding her features. _Good, but I won't know the extent of the loss of my range for another few days_.

Beca read those words with a sinking feeling. She knew how much singing meant to Chloe. Instead, she reached over, ignoring the dull ache in her chest, and grabbed Chloe's hand, giving it a squeeze. She knew that there was nothing that she could say that hadn't already been said to her.

Chloe smiled at the gesture. She knew how much of a big thing contact was to Beca, even now. She squeezed Beca's hand back and smiled at the brunette. An idea suddenly came to her.

_Sing for me?_

Beca stared at the words. She had never been able tosay no to Chloe, and she wasn't about to start now. She thought for a moment about what to sing. She didn't want to push herself too much because it could still hurt her to sing. But she didn't want to disappoint the redhead.

"_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

_Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_"

Chloe stared, open-mouthed, at the girl before her. This was definitely the Beca that she knew. Effortlessly combining the songs into something truly beautiful. And it was all for her. Chloe loved the way that Beca's eyes stayed on her the entire time. Maybe there was something else behind the lyrics.

"_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man"

Beca couldn't sing anymore. Her chest was aching and she thought that she would probably start crying if she continued singing. She didn't know why, but she was so full of emotion right now that it took her a moment to compose herself.

She looked up to see Chloe smiling at her. Her eyes were glassy and Beca was worried for a second that she had done something wrong. Had she rubbed it in Chloe's face that she couldn't sing? Chloe began writing something on her board.

_That was beautiful_. Chloe smiled brightly, all signs of sadness gone. Her eyes shone brightly.

Beca smiled slightly, embarrassed. She loved being able to make Chloe smile like that. It made all the pain worth it. Chloe scooted over in her bed and, without, even thinking, Beca lifted herself out of her wheelchair and settled beside Chloe, both being careful of the other, at first, and then Chloe snuggled into Beca's side with practiced ease.

She had only done it a hundred times before.

**This is a little of a filler chapter because it had to be done. The songs, which are not mine, are:**

**_Just Give Me A Reason_****- Pink**

**_Young and Beautiful_**** – ****Lana Del Ray**

**_When I Was Your Man_**** – ****Bruno Mars**

**I hope that you enjoyed this. Don't forget to review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chloe tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. She tapped her pen against her lip thoughtfully as she read about amnesia. She was trying to understand about Beca's condition as much as possible so that she could help the other girl.

It had been a week since she had had her nodes removed and she could now speak and sing again with minimal pain. The doctors had said that in another week, singing should be pain free. She still couldn't believe the effort Beca had gone through to see her. She had even sung for her. Butterflies erupted in Chloe's stomach every time she thought of the song. How Beca had perfectly fused three beautiful and sad songs.

She looked up to the brunette who was currently engrossed in her laptop. She had no idea what the brunette was doing but didn't want to pry. Instead, she chose to observe her. She had tied her chocolate locks into a messy ponytail, but a few strands fell around her face, and all Chloe wanted to do was to brush them behind her ears. Occasionally, Beca's forehead creased in concentration, and she unknowingly pouted. Chloe had always thought that she looked gorgeous in her dark makeup, but without that, there was another side to Beca entirely. It wasn't necessarily vulnerable, but it was special, and Chloe loved it. Like she loved her.

It was as if being here with Beca constantly had intensified her feelings towards the brunette. That time that she had spent away getting her nodes removed had been torturous. She realised that she never wanted to leave the brunette's side again.

But, like all love, there was a pain there too. She couldn't tell Beca how she was feeling. There was no way that the brunette could ever reciprocate her feelings. And that actually hurt. Chloe felt the tightness in her chest every time she thought about it. It made her want to cry. Especially with the way that the brunette had been acting towards her since her procedure. Beca had taken it upon herself to make sure that Chloe was taken care of properly and would recover to her full extent.

Chloe was pulled from her thoughts by her phone buzzing on the table beside her. She had to read the text a couple of times over before she understood it. She couldn't believe it. The Bellas were back in the competition.

Beca had looked up when Chloe had looked away from her. The intensity of the redhead's gaze caused the brunette to feel hot all over. She was slowly working up the courage to look up and into those crystal blue eyes that she had come to love. Yes, Beca Mitchell had fallen for this girl. Beca didn't really know when it had happened, but this girl had come to mean everything to the brunette. She was the meaning of life for her, the reason to keep going.

Beca watched as Chloe read something on her phone, her eyes wide in shock. Suddenly that look had changed into a wide grin. A grin that reached her eyes and made them sparkle better than any star in the sky.

Chloe brought her eyes up to meet Beca's questioning deep blue ones. She couldn't stop herself from leaping from her chair and onto the brunette's bed, enveloping the smaller girl in a gentle bear hug. Chloe held the brunette in her arms for a moment longer than she should have, but when she pulled away, she found the brunette smiling widely.

"The Bellas are back in the competition!" she all but squealed. "Aubrey just texted me saying that one of the other teams got disqualified."

Beca laughed at the girl before her. She still couldn't really understand the appeal behind acappella but she was happy if the redhead was happy. And Chloe was ecstatic.

"That's great Chlo! I know how much this means to you." She leant forward and wrapped her good arm around the other girl, trying to ignore how well the two fit together. When she pulled back, she was a little surprised to find the other girl blushing slightly, but she chose to ignore it.

Again, dark blue met light blue. Except this time, something was different. They were in incredibly close proximity to one another, feeling each other's breaths on their faces. There was a tension between the two. Chloe's eyes involuntarily strayed to Beca's lips, something that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Before she could really think about what she was doing, Beca closed the gap between them and softly pressed her lips to Chloe's.

It was a sweet kiss, both girls revelling in how right it felt. When Beca had kissed Chloe, the redhead had felt whole for the first time in a long time. She couldn't actually believe that Beca had kissed her. Was kissing her. It was better than any dream. It was perfect.

Beca was the first to pull away. When she opened her eyes, she was met with beautiful blue orbs staring at her with what she could only describe as love. Her feelings and those eyes sent a jolt through Beca's body. Images were flashing before her eyes. Her parents' divorce. Getting her first tattoo. Meeting Chloe and Aubrey at the activities fair. Chloe bursting in on her shower. Laughing in rehearsals at Fat Amy's beatboxing. The semi-finals.

She remembered everything.

She grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and brought her lips to hers once again. This was different. This was urgent. This was needed. This is what she had been wanting to do since she had met the redhead. Chloe, shocked at first, was quick to respond, moving her lips in time with the brunette's. When Beca pulled away this time, there was something else in her face. Something Chloe hadn't seen in a long time.

"Chloe." Beca whispered. "I remember. It was always you. It was only you. You made me remember."

Chloe could only stare. Beca, _her_ Beca, was back. Beca had remembered. And she had still kissed her.

"Beca…?"

Beca kissed her again. It was another short sweet one. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

A smile crept across Chloe's face. Beca _remembered_! Chloe leapt forward and wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck. Beca was laughing and Chloe couldn't help but laugh along with her. She hadn't even realised that she was crying until Beca wiped the tears off her face with her thumb.

"Beca! I, you, but-"

Beca laughed again. "I never thought that I would see the one and only Chloe Beale speechless." That was definitely the Beca she knew. Chloe, unable to help herself, surged forward and grabbed Beca's face in both of her hands and pressed her lips to Beca's once again. Each time didn't change. There were still sparks with each kiss. Each and every kiss was special.

"I'll get the doctor." The redhead said excitedly, unable to believe how perfect this day was. She bounded out of the room happily.

Beca watched her go. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Chloe liked her back. That alone made everything worth it.

Beca let out a deep breath as she tried to blink away the increasing pain in her head. Her peripheral vision blurred and spots danced in her eyes.

And then it all went black.


	27. Chapter 27

Life isn't a fairytale.

You don't get a Prince Charming. You don't get a happy ending. Finding love is a miracle. But sometimes, not even love is strong enough to fight the world.

This is what Chloe now knew. She had always hoped that her life would have some semblance of a fairytale.

That was until she met Beca Mitchell.

In fairytales, love is this beautiful thing that happens between two people. A special sweet thing. But to Chloe, love was falling for Beca. And hard. The thing about falling is that at times, you feel like you are flying, but, you will inevitably hit the bottom. And no amount of love will stop that from hurting. It is the kind of fall that breaks a heart, not bones. And Chloe Beale falling for Beca Mitchell was the hardest fall that she could ever have.

Realising that she loved the small brunette had given her the brief feeling of flight. But that was quashed when Aubrey pulled Beca from that cab. She continued to fall when Beca didn't get better. Finally it was time to turn off the life-support. But Chloe felt the wings of flight erupt from her body as Beca began breathing on her own. Those wings stayed with her for a week. A week of _hope_.

_Nothing_ is more dangerous than hope.

Hope allows us to believe when there is nothing else. And when hope is gone, you are left with nothing. And what's the point of living if you have nothing?

Chloe's wings of hope were ripped from her body when Beca woke with no memories. From then on, Chloe learnt to guard herself carefully. She didn't fly again until Beca kissed her and remembered. She thought that it would be alright. That her fairytale would come true. The two heroines had battled through the challenge and had come out on top, proving that their love was strong enough to conquer all.

But Chloe was still falling.

She hit her bottom when she walked back into that room with the doctor. Something was wrong. She remembered wondering if Beca had fallen asleep or was just lying there thinking. It never even occurred to her that the smaller girl wasn't breathing. Everything should have been happy. They had won their happy ending. They deserved it.

But life isn't a fairytale.

Chloe had watched the doctor approach Beca and check for a pulse. Why was he doing that? She had left literally a minute ago. What could happen within a minute?

_Code Blue_.

That was all she heard before she hit the bottom. Eyes rolling back she slumped to the floor, unable to take anymore.

She had fallen.


	28. Chapter 28

Aubrey sat in a cold hospital chair, unable to comprehend what she had just been told. After everything, it seemed almost like a joke. A really sick joke.

She looked up as the nurse approached her.

"You can go in now." Aubrey nodded stiffly, unable to smile.

She rose slowly from her chair, following the nurse to the room. She wasn't really paying attention to what was going around her. How could she? Everything was hazy. None of it seemed real, but it killed her knowing that it was real. Too real. The nurse stopped at the room and motioned for the blonde to go in, leaving her to go in in privacy.

Nothing could have prepared Aubrey for what she saw.

Chloe lay on the white hospital bed in the white hospital room, her face a mask of peacefulness, her skin so pale that it matched the colour of the sheets. The only colour in the room came from Chloe's red hair, splayed out on the pillow. The colour made everything, including her skin, seem paler.

Hot tears sprung to Aubrey's eyes as she looked at the girl who she had come to love as the sister that she never had.

Aubrey pulled up a seat right next to the bed and sat heavily, feeling truly exhausted. She took Chloe's limp hand in her own and let the tears fall freely from her face. None of this was fair. She let the sobs wrack her body until she could cry no more. She found herself thinking of her foundest memories with Chloe.

_It was Aubrey's first day of her first year. Her father had told her that she should concentrate all of her attention on her studies, but she thought that it would be alright to join one society. She had traipsed unsuccessfully around the activities fair for nearly an hour before a girl stepped in front of her, a smile plastered on her face._

_"__Hi. Would you like to join our acappella group?"_

_Aubrey would never admit this to anyone else, but her first thought was that acappella was pretty lame. Instead, she politely listened to the girl rattle off about what they do before saying that she might go to the auditions. She left the fair quickly after that, eager to avoid any more society ambushes. _

_When she got back to her room, she saw that her roommate had arrived and had moved in. She didn't know anything about this girl, other than her name was Chloe Beale. Surprisingly, she was nowhere to be found. Aubrey shrugged to herself and walked over to her bed, placing the leaflet from the acappella group – what was it, the Barden Bellas? – on her desk. _

_She was about to finish unpacking her books when the bedroom door opened. Aubrey turned to find a girl with fiery red hair and the brightest eyes smiling at her._

_"__Hi, you must be Chloe, right? I'm Aubrey Posen." Aubrey was about to hold out her hand for the other girl to shake when the redheaded girl enveloped Aubrey in a big hug, surprising the other girl._

_"__Oh my god! It's so good to meet you." She pulled back slightly, not letting Aubrey go. "This is great. We're going to be such good friends." _

_To say that Aubrey was freaked was an understatement. She thought that she had been put in a room with a serial killer or something. However, it only took a couple of days for the blonde to realise that the redhead was absolutely harmless. She was so different from Aubrey: she was a touchy-feely person and Aubrey wasn't, she was carefree and happy and Aubrey was nearly Asian she was so strict with her schedule. But maybe that's why Aubrey was so intruigued by Chloe and like her so much._

_It became a regular thing (even though Aubrey had never once asked her for it) for Chloe to bring back breakfast after her early morning class on Wednesday, the only morning Aubrey had off. And it was one particular Wednesday when Chloe came back with breakfast and coffee that she found the Barden Bellas leaflet. She wasn't snooping; she only did that when whoever she was snooping around was actually present. She had placed Aubrey's breakfast on her desk and had just happened to see the leaflet._

_Aubrey wasn't even angry that she had found it. Instead, after some serious pleading, bribing and pouting, Chloe had convinced Aubrey to go with her to the auditions. Normally, performing would have turned Aubrey's stomach, but she didn't really mind if she didn't make it into the group, she just couldn't say no to Chloe. _

_But she never once regretted going. After finding that the redhead had one of the best voices, it brought her and Chloe closer. Throughout the first two years of university, they had been inseparable. The best of friends._

Aubrey sighed. How things had changed since then. She felt awful at how she had treated Chloe this year. And she knew why.

Beca.

Since the small alt-girl had walked past their table that day, Chloe had been smitten. Beca was all she had talked about. Beca this, Beca that. And Aubrey was jealous. Not a normal jealousy though. It was a gut-wrenching, inside burning jealousy that made the bile rise in her throat. Throughout everything, Chloe had stayed by her side, even at the puke-gate. But now, Aubrey feared that she was losing her best-friend to Beca. And that thought was more terrifying than failing her course.

And all it took was the car accident for Aubrey to realise that she was being stupid. Just because Chloe liked Beca didn't mean that the redhead would abandon her.

And now it was too late. She would never be able to repent for her actions.

Aubrey felt a jolt of ecstasy when Chloe's hand twitched. The blonde watched as the redhead slowly opened her eyes, adding another colour to the room. Aubrey had never been happier to see those bright blue orbs.

She watched as Chloe blinked a few times before looking over to her. Green eyes met blue and Aubrey saw the compassion in them. It was that look that showed her how stupid she had been. Chloe would never abandon her.

Chloe smiled slightly. She didn't really know where she was. She was in a hospital bed with Aubrey so she must be safe. But there was something else. Something nagging at the back of her mind.

Then it came to her.

Beca.

She sat up quickly, regretting it when her head ached.

"Chlo?" she felt Aubrey's gentle hand on her shoulder.

Chloe turned her eyes to her best-friend.

"What happened to Beca?"

**Ok, so I know it's not entirely Bechloe. Like at all. But it was necessary in the story. **

**Also, who thought I had killed Chloe? **

**As always, let me know what you thought. Thanks.**


	29. Chapter 29

The first thing that she was aware of was the ache in her chest. This pain was new and made breathing laboured and tired her out quickly. She could see the harsh lights through her eyelids and she didn't want to open them just yet.

She tried to raise her arms to cover her eyes, but she couldn't. A surge of panic overtook her as she feared that she might be paralysed. She tried to remember what had happened but it was all so hazy. She knew she was in hospital. She felt like she wasn't alone. Like there had always been someone with her.

Blue eyes and red hair flashed in her mind and it came to her like a wave crashing upon the sand. Chloe. She gasped and her eyes sprung open and she had to blink a while before her eyes adjusted to the light. She was alone in the room. She tried to sit up but the pain in her chest restrained her. She concentrated on moving her good arm. Slowly, and painfully she forced it into action. She had no idea what was happening to her body and that scared her.

Luckily, a nurse walked past and saw her struggling and hurried in whilst calling for the doctor. The nurse attempted to calm her as she was becoming increasingly anxious at her state.

"Beca, I'm going to need you to remain calm. You don't want to worsen your condition." Beca stilled. The nurse was right, she couldn't afford to make herself worse. She opened her mouth to question the nurse just as the doctor walked in.

"Ah Miss Mitchell, it's good to see you awake." Beca looked at the man that had just walked in. Of all things, she wouldn't have pegged him as a doctor. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had said that he was an Abercrombie and Fitch model. He picked up her charts and scanned through them. "It seems like you've been giving us a run for your money. I have to say, I have never even read of a case as extraordinary as yours." Beca wasn't sure how to respond to that. Should she say thanks? She opted to stay silent. The doctor just laughed to himself. He was silent as he checked her pulse. "You might be feeling a bit sore in the chest." Beca nodded. "That's from the defibrillator. It appears that our fears were correct that when your memories return, your mind was overwhelmed and shut your body down completely, effectively killing you. But we managed to bring you back."

Beca nodded. She was silent as she tried to process this information. She had died. Again. The doctor then ran through some tests, helping Beca regain some control of her body. He left shortly afterwards, claiming that Beca needed to rest after the information that she had been given and needed to rest her body after all that it had been through.

But rest was the last thing on Beca's mind. Unsurprisingly, she was thinking about Chloe. Where was she? Beca tried to ignore the sinking feeling that the gorgeous redhead wasn't there when she woke again. Beca hoped that she was alright.

…

Beca's eyes snapped open when there was a knock at the door. It had been almost a day since she had woken and she had regained full use of her arms, despite one still being broken. Beca looked to see who her visitor was and was surprised to see Aubrey standing there uncertainly. Yes, Beca had her memories back, but she still remembered every moment of her amnesia. She remembered how kind Aubrey had been and Beca still felt that sadness within her.

"Beca…" Aubrey seemed at a loss for words; something that, if it had happened before the accident, Beca would have found hilarious.

"Aubrey, hey."

"Is it true? Have you remembered everything?" Beca saw the question behind the question: do you still hate me?

"Yep. And I wanted to say congratulations for getting into the ICCA finals." Aubrey opened her mouth to speak, but Beca beat her to it. "Also, I want to apologise. What I did was a dick move and I shouldn't have changed the set without telling you first."

Aubrey was at a loss for words. Why was Beca being so nice? She was the blame for the accident. For everything that had happened. Beca just watched silently as Aubrey thought to herself. She had learnt over the past few months how to read people. When she didn't know who they were, it was crucial. And now Beca could see the guilt in the blonde's green eyes.

"Aubrey?" her eyes met Beca's. "It wasn't your fault."

Aubrey choked a little. "How-?"

"You're surprisingly easy to read. I don't blame you. I really don't. I remember how nice you've been to me when I didn't remember. How can I hate you after that?"

Beca was slightly embarrassed at her outburst. Beforehand, she would have rather died than show this much emotion before the blonde. Now, well…

Aubrey seemed shocked by the short brunette's words too. She had become accustomed to the amnesia Beca being nice because she didn't know the situation between the two, but this, this was different.

"God! Nearly dying makes you all sentimental." Trust Beca to break the moment with her remarks. Aubrey smiled at Beca, who smirked back. God Aubrey had missed that smirk. "Anyways, where's Chloe?"

Apprehension flashed behind Aubrey's eyes. She pulled up a seat and sat before looking directly into Beca's worried eyes. Beca felt the dread building at the other girl's behaviour.

"After you _remembered_…" Aubrey's emphasis on the word, Beca knew she meant her dying. "Well, it was too much for Chloe. She passed out. Everything had taken its toll on her. Thanks to you, at least her eating habits didn't deteriorate. The doctors say it was just emotional strain. But she'll be fine." She added hastily seeing the stricken look on Beca's face.

Beca didn't know what to think. Chloe, her Chloe, had gone through all of that because of her. She hated herself for that. Beca pushed herself up, grimacing at the pain that coursed through her body.

"I have to see her. She needs to know that I'm ok."

"Beca no! Please. When she wakes I'll tell her. For now, let her rest. When was the last time she rested properly? Plus, look at you. You're in a worse condition than her. You have to get better _for her_."

Beca sighed. She hated that Aubrey was right. All she wanted to do was see Chloe. As corny as it sounded, after everything, she had a new appreciation of life. And with that, love. And the first thing she wanted to do was to tell Chloe that she was in love with her. She had been keeping that a secret for so long. She felt like it might burst from within her if she kept it in much longer.

Aubrey stood to leave. Surprisingly, Beca didn't want her to go. She didn't want to be alone. But there was still that part of her that refused to tell Aubrey that.

"I'm going back to Chloe. I want to be there when she wakes up this time. She woke already but not for long. She asked about you before falling back asleep. I'll let the others know that you're ok." Beca smiled at Aubrey. It was weird, the two being nice to one another, nice but weird. "And she feels the same way about you too." Seeing Beca's confused, slightly embarrassed look, Aubrey laughed. "Apparently I'm not the only one who's easy to read." Laughing once again, she turned on her heel and left a very red-faced Beca to her thoughts.

…

She was tired. That much she knew. She remembered seeing Beca in that bed. Lifeless. That image was imprinted on her eyelids, forcing her to open her eyes to see a pair of familiar green ones.

"Hey," she rasped. Aubrey held a plastic cup with a straw in it to her lips and Chloe drank deeply.

"Hey you." Aubrey placed the cup back down and smiled gently at Chloe. "How're you feeling?"

"Beca? Where's Beca?"

Aubrey fought the urge to laugh. Chloe and Beca were so obsessed with one another it never failed to amuse her. Both definitely cared more about the other than about themselves.

"Chlo," she watched the fear, dread and apprehension enter the redhead's eyes. "Beca's fine." Chloe's shoulders slumped in relief and tears filled her eyes. "The doctors managed to resuscitate her. She should now be on her way to recovery."

Chloe couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from within her. _Her_ Beca was alive. The tears fell happily down her cheeks as she sat up and pulled Aubrey into a tight hug. She felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"She's _ok_!" Chloe all but shouted. Aubrey knew that screeching would come next. But she couldn't help but laugh along with her best-friend. "When can I go and see her?"

_God they are scarily alike_, Aubrey thought to herself, amused. Especially since they really weren't. "When you've rested for a bit. And the doctor says it's alright for you to go." Leave it to Aubrey to play the mother-role.

Chloe slumped back into her pillows. She recognised the tone that Aubrey had used. There was no changing the blonde's mind. Now all Chloe had to do was wait.

The only problem was that she had never been a patient person.

…

It had only taken Chloe about two hours for a doctor to check her over and say she was fit to be discharged. Two hours that had seemed to drag to Chloe.

But now, she was standing outside Beca's room. She was so excited that she thought that she might vomit, but she also felt truly terrified to enter that room. So much had happened in that room.

She took a deep breath, knocked and opened the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**I know I have been awful with updating recently. I'm so sorry. I'd been really busy with work and college and then moved cities and had no internet for ages. But I want to thank everyone for the support that I have had for this story. **

Bright blue met dark blue and everything else melted away.

Chloe surged forward but stopped herself before she pounced on Beca. She didn't know what condition the small brunette would be in. Instead, she grabbed her hand and pressed her lips to the smooth pale skin there.

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and saw that recognition that hadn't been there for so long. And in that recognition, she saw love. Before she could register really what was happening, Beca had pulled her down into her embrace, circling her arms around the older girl. Chloe returned the gesture happily. She pulled away and looked again into those deep blue eyes that she loved.

"Beca," she said softly. There were no other words at that moment than her name. Her name meant everything to her. She had nearly lost that girl and now she was back. _Her_ Beca was back.

Beca smirked, sending butterflies exploding in Chloe's stomach. The small brunette pulled Chloe back down, connecting her lips with the redhead's soft ones. For the first time in months, they both knew that everything was going to be alright because they were both there for one another. They were together. And nothing, not even death, could separate them.

Chloe pulled away smiling. The kiss had made her feel giddy and she couldn't stop beaming at the small girl in front of her.

Beca couldn't help but stare at the redheaded girl before her. She had never thought that she had been more beautiful than she was right now. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were flushed from the kiss. Beca hadn't forgotten what had happened at Regionals. But Chloe had stayed with her the whole time that she had been in hospital. She had found Beca when she had been lost in the woods. She had been so patient with Beca's memory and had been the one to help Beca remember. _And_, she had made Beca fall in love with her all over again.

The look that Beca was giving Chloe made the older girl's stomach erupt with butterflies. The small brunette leaned up, ignoring the flare of pain within her chest and knelt on the bed, capturing Chloe's lips in another kiss. This one was longer than the others, both girls moving in time with the other, deepening the kiss. Beca slightly nipped at Chloe's lower lip, causing the older girl to gasp, allowing Beca entrance into her mouth. Neither girl was sure how it happened, but they both ended on Beca's bed. Beca didn't want to risk hurting herself further, not now that she had a reason to get better. But she couldn't help herself from straddling the redhead and continue kissing her.

Chloe had never been kissed the way that Beca kissed her. Beca's kisses made her knees weak and made her feel hot all over. And Chloe loved it. In a way, she felt like Beca was her very own drug. She could never get enough of Beca.

When both girls pulled away, they were both flushed and breathing heavily. And neither of them were unaware of the dilated pupils that the other sported.

Beca smirked. "We should probably stop…" Chloe raised an eyebrow in question. "Any more making out like that and I will never let you go."

Chloe felt like crying. This was the side of Beca that only she was allowed to see. The uncharacteristically sweet side. The side that wouldn't ever admit to wanting to do anything for her.

Chloe returned the smirk before leaning up and capturing Beca's lips yet again, letting her hands circle around the smaller girl's slight waist. She pulled away slightly. "And why would that be a bad thing?"

"It would be an amazing thing."

…

When Chloe left Beca to rest, she found Aubrey waiting for her.

The blonde stood when she saw the redhead. "How's Beca? Is she alright? Do-" Aubrey squinted at Chloe. "Did you do any _talking_ or did you just make out for an hour?"

Chloe felt the blood rush to her face. She turned to see if there was any way that the blonde would have been able to see her and Beca.

Aubrey's voice made her turn back around. "Your lips, Chlo."

Chloe raised her hand to her mouth and felt the puffiness that had resulted from the heavy make-out session that she had had with Beca. She grinned sheepishly at the blonde who snorted at her.

"Coffee?"

Aubrey smiled at her best-friend. "Love to."

**Slightly shorter than I would have liked, but not over yet. Thanks for putting up with me. And please don't forget to review. I had a little trouble writing this so let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

Beca couldn't remember being happier. Being with Chloe was a dream. Despite Beca's assurances, the older girl doted on her. Chloe rarely left the hospital now, staying with Beca, even sleeping in her bed with her. Part of Beca knew that Chloe was terrified that something could happen to her. That her heart would give out or something, but she knew that she was going to be fine. She had something – someone – worth living for.

The days following Beca's memories returning were some of the best that the brunette had ever had. It was one of these days when Chloe had to go to one of her lectures that Jesse came to visit her. Beca felt a lot more comfortable around him now that he knew that she was with Chloe. He made her laugh (despite the fact that it still hurt her quite a lot to do so), and on this particular day he had managed to persuade her to watch _The Breakfast Club_ with him.

To Beca's surprise, she actually enjoyed it. When the ending came and Simple Minds' _Don't You (Forget About Me)_ was playing, Beca broke down into tears.

"Beca! What's wrong? Does something hurt? Should I call a doctor?" Jesse panicked. He didn't even know that the small DJ even had tear ducts.

Beca shook her head which was buried in her hands. "I'm fine." She sniffled, feeling completely mortified at her reaction to it. The truth was, the song meant a lot to her. Sure it was the first time that she had heard it, but the lyrics really stuck a chord within her. After everything that had happened, she didn't realise how terrified she was to be forgotten. To not leave her mark on the world, or on anybody. And that song brought to life all of the emotions that she had felt when she had no memories and was confused about why people were not there for her at first.

Luckily, Jesse seemed to understand and wrapped a caring arm gently around her shoulders, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. He knew that she would deny that this ever happened, but for now, all he had to do was be there for her. He didn't quite know why she was so upset but he comforted her all the same.

…

Chloe hated leaving Beca. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, she just missed her. And there was a part of her that was terrified that something would happen when she wasn't there. And that was why Chloe was so grateful to her friends for helping her support the small DJ. When she couldn't be there, someone else would be. Fat Amy and Aubrey often came to visit. Today Jesse had offered. Chloe was still apprehensive about him because of his obvious crush on Beca, but since Chloe and Beca had come out as a couple, he had seemed to get the picture.

But that didn't stop Chloe from hurrying back to the hospital after her lecture. She was amazed that she had managed to keep on top of her work. Sure she had had extensions, but she hadn't needed to use them. She realised that she had found a lot of time to work when she used to just sit with Beca in her room.

When Chloe turned the corner in the hospital onto Beca's corridor, she was confronted with a fidgeting Jesse. Instantly, her panic spiked.

"Jesse! What's wrong? Where's Beca? Is she ok? What's happened?"

Seeing Chloe had seemed to make Jesse appear even more nervous than before. He hesitated before answering and Chloe swore that if he took any longer answering then she was going to hit him.

"No, no. Beca's fine. I think."

"What do you mean you _think_?"

He swallowed nervously. "Well, we were watching _The Breakfast Club_ and all of a sudden she just started crying and kept repeating that she was fine. The doctors came in and said that all of her readings were normal, that it might be emotional stress catching up with her. But she wouldn't tell me. I thought I'd warn you so that you could ask her." Jesse looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Chloe's stomach dropped. Why was Beca crying? Beca rarely cried. Chloe was sure that she was the only one at Barden who had seen her cry. So what had made her cry in front of Jesse?

Chloe smiled in thanks, or tried to – it may have come out more like a grimace, but at the moment she cared little. Her main focus was to find out what was wrong with Beca. She approached Beca's room and entered, trying to be her usual bubbly self.

She knew immediately something was wrong.

Beca was engrossed in her laptop, headphones securely over her ears, and Chloe guessed by the movements of her hands that she was mixing.

Rather than disturbing her, Chloe let Beca continue, despite her curiosity gnawing away at her. In an effort to distract herself, she watched the younger brunette, marvelling at her. Beca's eyebrows would furrow as she thought, and her fingers moved swiftly over her keyboard. It was only when Beca stretched her neck to keep it from cramping that she noticed Chloe. Chloe wasn't ignorant to Beca quickly saving her work and then closing her laptop. The redhead tried to ignore the sting that came with Beca hiding something from her, but she hid it behind her smile.

"Hey you," she said softly.

Beca smiled, but something was off. It didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey. How long have you been sitting there?"

"A while"

"Oh. Why didn't you say anything?"

"You seemed pretty preoccupied. I thought it would be best to leave you. What were you working on?"

Beca smirked. "You should know by now that I'm never too busy for you, Chloe."

Chloe smiled at Beca's sweetness, but she knew that her smile was a little off. Beca seemed to notice it too. For a moment, the two girls sat calculating one another. Chloe sighed, breaking the eye contact. She stood and made her way over to Beca's bed where she sat on the edge. She gently placed her hand on top of Beca's and looked into those deep blue orbs that could control her.

"Beca, I ran into Jesse earlier," Beca tensed, "he said that you had been upset. And you're acting a little weird. Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine Chloe."

Chloe took her hand away, already missing the warmth, but the sting of rejection was stronger.

"You don't trust me?"

"Chloe, of course I trust you. I lo – it's just I can't tell you yet. But I promise that you that you will find out. Chloe, I _promise_."

Chloe sighed again. She knew she would get no more out of Beca.

"But you're ok? Emotionally and physically?"

"Yep."

"And you know that you can talk to me about anything? At all."

"Of course."

"And that I'm going to be here for you. That I'm never going to leave you."

Beca smiled, properly, and leant over and kissed Chloe. Again, the redhead was left breathless at how right it felt. How good a kisser Beca was. How perfect she was.

"I think you've proven that quite well, Miss Beale."

**So, what's going on with Beca? Let me know what you think and don't forget to review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I know. I've been horrendous updating but I've done it. Here's the next part and thank you fro being so patient with me. I promise to try and be quicker at updating from now on.**

Aubrey frowned as she walked down the corridor. She wasn't sure why she was here. Since Beca had recovered, she had tried to avoid the hospital as much as possible. It just hurt too much.

Being mean to Beca had been her defence. Her way of protecting herself. But now, Beca was nice to her, and vice versa, and it was the worst kind of pain. But now she knew that wasn't the case. Now she had to keep her head up and keep the smile on her face.

She took a deep breath and then entered the room. Dark blue eyes met hers and she felt the crushing weight of sadness upon her again.

"Beca. You wanted to see me?"

Beca smiled, oblivious to the blonde's internal turmoil. She was actually really nervous about why Aubrey was here. She was really hoping that the blonde wouldn't shoot her down.

"Well, you see, I thought that because the Bellas are back in the competition that you might want this. But thinking about it, you probably won't, because of tradition and whatnot-"

"Beca! You're rambling."

Beca smiled sheepishly. She was actually quite cute when she was nervous and rambling, Aubrey thought.

"Right, well," she reached over and opened her laptop, "I made a set list…" she watched Aubrey's face for any signs of anger or rebuttal, and seeing none, continued. "Well, there are just some songs that I threw together really, but I thought that it might sound kinda cool done acapella…"

Aubrey tried not to show how happy she was. She realised that she needed to change the set list when the Bellas were officially brought back into competition and had been thinking about how to ask Beca to help since. But it seemed now that the brunette had solved her problem for her.

"Uh-huh. Well? Let's see then."

Beca was shocked. Had Aubrey just accepted her help, after everything? She pressed play on her laptop and let the beginning notes of the song begin. Beca knew that there were bits and pieces that could be changed, but she had really wanted to show Aubrey. She watched the blonde's face throughout, but to little avail. Aubrey sure knew how to hide her emotions.

Finally the song ended and Aubrey's eyes met Beca's.

"It's good. Really good."

Beca let out a breath that she didn't even realise that she had been holding. Aubrey liked it? That was something that she wasn't expecting. She didn't even really think this far ahead. She had expected the older girl to shoot her down straight away.

"What? Really?"

"Yes Beca. I'm not entirely stuck in 90s." she smirked before frowning. Beca noticed the sudden change in mood and a look of concern adorned her features. Aubrey whipped out her phone and began typing furiously. Finally she looked up at the quiet brunette. "Emergency Bellas meeting." She explained.

Beca's face fell. She knew that after the stunt she pulled at the seki-finals that she wouldn't be welcomed in the Bellas anymore. Her sadness wasn't overlooked by Aubrey however.

"Beca? What's wrong?"

The small brunette hesitated. "Shouldn't you be going to the meeting?" suddenly the blonde understood Beca's sudden change of mood.

She couldn't stop the warm smile that spread across her features. "Beca, I called for the meeting to be here. In this room. You can't quit being a Bella that easily."

Beca smiled at the older girl. "Really? Even after the semi-finals?"

"Beca. Don't push your luck." Aubrey didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but she really didn't want to admit how much the Bellas needed Beca. She knew that the other girls thought that she was too harsh and that the set list was outdated. Deep within her, she had known it all along as well. But her desire to make up for the puke gate was overwhelming. She hated that it had taken all of this to give her the courage to actually listen to Beca and use her help.

Beca seemed to understand Aubrey's pride line. Rather than pushing the older girl, as she would have once done, she decided to drop it with a simple, quiet, "thank you."

Aubrey smiled, settling into a chair, grateful to the smaller girl.

"So, where's Chloe?" she had been surprised that the redhead hadn't been there. She knew that the bubbly girl hated to be separated from Beca.

Beca shifted. "I told her that she could go home and get some sleep in a non-hospital bed." Something was bothering the brunette. She sighed. "She's going to be upset about me not sharing this with her."

"Why didn't you?"

"I felt that I owed it to you, really. I wasn't the easiest towards you either." she chuckled nervously and Aubrey scoffed, but restrained any other comments. She knew what the brunette was trying to say to her.

"Apology accepted, Mitchell."

…

It took a total of fifteen minutes before Chloe bounded through the door to Beca's room, thoroughly confused. Aubrey stood and left her and Beca to quickly talk things over.

"Beca? Why did I get a text from Aubrey saying that there was an emergency Bellas meeting in your hospital room? I didn't even know that she was visiting you."

Guilt flooded Beca's face. She had been so flippant towards Chloe since realising that she had to make it up to Aubrey.

"Chlo," she choked back a sob and Chloe rushed to her side, worried about her. "I'm so sorry that I've worried you. It's just that I realised the other day how I could make it up to Aubrey about everything that I put her through. I know that you're the co-captain and that I should have told you as well it's just-"

Chloe cut off Beca's rambling with a passionate kiss. She poured all of her worry, tension and love into that kiss, taking out any annoyance in the situation on Beca's lips. Finally, well after both of them needed oxygen, she pulled away and looked into Beca's eyes.

The brunette opened her mouth to say something but Chloe placed her fingers over Beca's lips. Chloe loved how swollen she had made them and was sure that hers were no different, but there was a primal part of her that really loved the idea of marking Beca as hers.

"Beca. It's ok. I understand."

Beca looked at her for a second in wonder before pulling her in for another kiss, this time being the one to take the lead in the kiss, leaving Chloe absolutely breathless and flustered. Beca was the only person who could leave her like that after only a kiss.

When Beca pulled away, she remained an inch from Chloe's face and softy said, "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, Chloe Beale."

And just like that, Chloe fell in love all over again. How Beca knew how to say exactly the right thing, Chloe will never know, but she realised that Beca was _the one_. She would happily spend the rest of her life with the younger brunette.

She couldn't think of anything to say and so just sat there, an inch away from Beca's flawless face, with her mouth slightly open. Beca looked at her face in amusement, her eyes travelling leisurely all over her features, drinking everything in. Chloe didn't know how she didn't jump Beca's bones then and there when the brunette's stormy blue eyes stared at her lips before darkening. Chloe gulped at the intensity of Beca's gaze but the brunette didn't notice. She closed the gap between them and caused Chloe's heart to nearly burst out of her chest again.

She didn't know how she ended up straddling Beca, but she wasn't complaining. Beca's hands ran up and down her thighs, leaving a blazing trail behind. The brunette settled them on the redhead's hips whilst Chloe attacked her neck, happily marking Beca like she had only ever imagined before. Her hands slowly moved up and under Beca's top, revelling in the smooth skin on her abs.

That was until she reached the first scar. Beca winced out of habit, not out of pain, but Chloe pulled away instantly. She had felt where the smooth skin had been jarred by everything that had happened. For a second she was terrified that she had hurt Beca but when she saw Beca's downcast gaze, she knew immediately what the other girl was thinking. She slowly pulled up Beca's top, ignoring Beca's attempts to stop her. She had never actually seen the other girl's injuries and knew how self-conscious she could get.

She tried to stop her breath from catching when she saw the scars. They were still pink but it contrasted horribly with Beca's naturally porcelain skin. She looked up to see the brunette with tears glazing her eyes and she looked down at her body. She had never thought about how ashamed of her scars she was. She hadn't given it much thought that somebody else would see them. But seeing Chloe's reaction to them really brought it home to Beca. She was embarrassed by them. She knew Chloe wouldn't want to be with her when she was so grotesque.

She watched as Chloe leant down and Beca thought that she was going in for a closer look. That was until the redhead gently kissed the scar. Her lips were so warm and gentle that butterflies erupted in Beca's stomach.

Chloe look up and pulled Beca's top back down before leaning forward and capturing her lips in another searing kiss.

"You are beautiful. Never think otherwise." The sincerity in Chloe's voice caused something in Beca to snap. Her tears that had been threatening to spill over finally did and she cried into Chloe's shoulder. Chloe just held her and kissed her head. She hated seeing Beca like this, but she had been expecting it for a while now. She was glad that she was there for her and seeing her like this made her protectiveness explode. Beca would never show this side of herself to anyone, so Chloe was honoured that she was showing it to her.

Finally, Beca's sobs subsided and she pulled away from the redhead. She expected to see disgust in those clear bright blue eyes, but instead she saw pure adoration. She knew then that Chloe loved her. Like truly loved her. The thought made a smile grace her features, causing the redhead to smile back at her. She leaned forward and placed a tender and gentle kiss on her lips. She knew everything was going to be alright if Chloe was there with her.

She smiled into the kiss as the door opened.

"Have you guys finished – oh god. Seriously? I leave you alone for like fifteen minutes and look at yourselves. Jesus. I'm coming back in her in a minute whether or not you have moved." Aubrey's voice cut through their kiss and the two pulled away, blushing furiously. Chloe was still straddling Beca and her hands were back under Beca's top.

Chloe giggled as the door closed again.

"Well that was embarrassing." Beca couldn't believe that she had just been caught with Chloe.

Chloe giggled again, causing Beca to smile. The redhead got off Beca and tried to make herself look more presentable, but to little avail. Her eyes were wide, her hair tousled, her clothes creased, her lips puffy and her cheeks were flushed. Beca looked no different, except for the large dark marks appearing on her neck. Chloe smiled to herself upon seeing them. Beca was hers now.

**Ok, so let me know what you think. I have this goal where I would love to reach over three hundred reviews so please, help me :-) so, as always, please review. Thanks **


	33. Chapter 33

Exactly sixty seconds later, Aubrey walked in followed by the rest of the Bellas. Beca had seen most of them since remembering, but seeing them all together again made her happy. She was worried that they would hate her, but she worried for nothing.

Beca had scooted over so that she and Chloe now sat on the bed together. Beca didn't quite feel right without the redhead by her immediate side. Without her, Beca would be nothing. If this is what love is, then she welcomed it with open arms.

When all the girls had piled into Beca's room, Aubrey clapped her hands. Beca looked around at the girls' faces and saw tired, bored expressions. She realised that they all thought that Aubrey was going to tell them that if they did the set perfectly then they would win the ICCAs. Beca was mildly amused by this. However, she was excited to see their reactions when Aubrey was about to tell them that they had come up with something different.

"Right, well, as you all know, the Footnotes were disqualified, allowing us back in the competition." Many of the girls nodded. "But this means that we are going to have to train so much harder." Beca heard Fat Amy mutter a 'noooo' which caused her to giggle quietly. "So this is what I propose. Beca had composed a set list which I approve of." There was a moment of silence, followed by a chorus of 'what?'. All the girls started talking at once and Aubrey looked at Beca to see if she was still up for their trining plan for the day. Beca met her eyes and nodded. Aubrey clapped again, causing the talking in the room to die down. She then looked at each girl in turn before her eyes landed on Beca. "Let's remix this business."

Beca nodded. "Um, Aubrey. Will you pick a song."

Aubrey thought for a second before deciding on "Bruno Mars, _Just the Way You Are_."

Beca couldn't help her raising her eyebrows. Aubrey? A fan of Bruno Mars? Never in a million years did she think that that would be a thing.

"UM. Ok. Chloe? Are you good to take the lead?" the redhead looked at Beca lovingly for a second before nodding. Beca then began the tune of _Just the Way You Are_, her clear alto voice rising. Everyone felt emotional for a moment as they all remembered that they had nearly lost this girl. Aubrey recovered first and joined Beca's lead. Soon all the girls were singing, building up the song for Chloe to make her entrance.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_"

Watching Chloe sing this song, a song that Beca was sure was written about her, Beca's heart swelled. She really didn't know how she got so lucky to have this girl not only in her life, but to have feelings for her. Suddenly the perfect song came into her mind as what to mix with _Just the Way You Are_.

She grabbed Chloe's hand before chiming in

"_I was thinking 'bout her, thinkin 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream, it was only just a dream_"

Aubrey then joined Beca whilst Chloe's clear voice stayed strong.

"_So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_"

The girls all managed to weave the songs together perfectly, finally becoming in tune with one another, in more ways than one. Before, the choreography had kept them in place, but now they were free to do their own thing, and they all fit together. No one didn't deserve to be in that group. They all had their place.

The song ended and the girls stood there in silence, eyes wide open at what they had just achieved. Stacie was the first to break the silence, squealing and hugging Cynthia-Rose who was beside her. Suddenly, all the girls were laughing and joking and were actually excited at what they could achieve.

Aubrey looked around at them all, smiling. This was the acapella group that she wanted. Finally her eyes came to rest on the small brunette. Chloe was animatedly talking with Ashley and Fat Amy. She didn't see what Aubrey saw. Beca's brow was furrowed and her hand was placed across her chest, as if it pained her. Worry exploded in her chest. She had been so excited about being back in the competition and then Beca's set had made her sort of forget about the brunette's current state. Beca looked up and saw Aubrey's worried eyes upon her and she dropped her hand and eyes, breaking the eye contact.

Since dying that one last time, she hadn't realised how painful it was to sing. To use her chest at all really. Breathing was bearable. But singing was agony. And not being able to sing was even worse.

The door to the room opened and Ann walked in. "Alright girls that was lovely. Really. But I'm afraid Beca needs some rest now." Beca stared at Ann in silent gratitude. She didn't know that the nurse had been watching and had seen Beca's reaction to singing. Beca wasn't oblivious to the realisation dawning on her friends' faces. It seemed like Aubrey wasn't the only one who had forgotten her state.

The girls all said their goodbyes excitedly and left, leaving Chloe, Beca and Ann in the room. "I'm afraid that means you too Chloe. I need to check over Beca and you could do with a rest. Go catch up with your friends." She smiled at Chloe who looked worriedly at Beca. She was about to ask why Beca needed checking over but the small brunette grabbed her hand.

"It's fine, Chlo. Routine stuff. Plus I'm tired. Long day." She smirked at Chloe who understood that their previous excursions might have tired her out. Chloe blushed before kissing the small brunette goodbye and leaving to catch up with the other Bellas.

"It gets better."

Beca looked up and knew that Ann was referring to her pain.

"When?"

"It takes time. You know that, Beca. After an accident as serious as yours, only time can now heal what's left of your wounds."

"They can't know."

"I think that blonde already knows."

Beca sighed. "Is there any way I can double rehab or something?"

Ann hesitated. "I'm not sure. I can get the doctor to come and talk to you. You shouldn't push it too much though. I know you're desperate, but you don't want any relapse."

Beca froze. "I can relapse?"

"Anyone can relapse."

"But I was getting better-"

"Anyone can relapse if they don't treat themselves correctly. Now enough of this talk. I meant it when I said that you need to rest."

Beca was silent. She couldn't relapse. Not after everything. As she closed her eyes, she thought about the road ahead of her. It was a long painful one, but with her friends by her side and a goal at the end, who knew what she could achieve?

**So here we go. A little more of the story. Who thought it was weird when Aubrey said 'let's remix this business'? As always, let me know.**


End file.
